Legend of Zelda: Hero of Worlds (second of NintenVerse)
by bankerrtx01
Summary: Post OoT, the Universe is shattered as an ancient Creature waiting beyond the walls of reality awakens to strike down those who had deposed it, with the Gods in Exile with there chosen hero's the Legend of Zelda Timeline is gobbled up one by one, now it is up to Link to find his counterparts and reunite to form the Hero of Worlds and strike this vile beast down and save the world.
1. A world shattered

Summary: An unknown time after Ocrena of time, The universe is cracked, the number of different outcomes of the fateful battle shattered the universe like a baseball into a mirror, and with link separated and and divided into hundreds of hundreds of different beings scattered across who knows where something has to be done, because something old, something terrible, that lives outside the universe threatinds all life, and even the multiverse as a whole, and now it's time the Hero of time dies...and from his ashes, rises. The hero...of worlds...Link.

Chapter 1 Darkness arising,

Link the hero of Hyrule, Princess Zelda of Hyrule and Dark lord Gannon, fought a long battle on top of a ruined castle, the three were special, very special as they were in fact the members of a trinity the three all have one major aspect above the other, Courage, Wisdom and Power. Link also known as the hero of time Embodies the power of Courage, Princess Zelda embodies Wisdom, and the Dark Lord Gannon embodied Power, the three of them keep playing a large rock paper sissior game, Power beats Courage, Courage beats Wisdom, and Wisdom beats power.

However the thing that happens of one was to bring all three of these members together they were to summon the legendary Godly artifact known as the Triforce, and with that summoned the user is able to be granted one wish.

And that is the power that The Dark lord Gannon wants, and that's something The heromof time and Princess Zelda cannot allow, as such the battle was playing out.

Down in a deeps of the Hyrule the king of Hyrule summoned the 6 sages The hero of Time himself was able to save, and using there strength were able to seal Gannon away,

On the castle Gannon was frozen. "No...my body is...frozen..." he gasped.

"It's over Gannon, we have won...now it's time you die!" The hero of time said, as he lunged,

Gannon Screamed as the sword slid down his body and cut it in two, however the Hero of time was surprised when his blade stopped...in the middle of the chest. He looked over to see Gannon Twitching,

The hero of time was unprepared for this, he expected a clean cut, now his opponent is not only NOT dead but in tremendous agony, this was not what he wanted, he looked to Zelda who nodded solemnly, as The hero of time. Grabbed the blade by both hands and with forceful pull Yanked the sword out of the stomach, of the Dark lord.

And that's where things started getting freaky, as you would expect a Dark lord, of flash and stone to go squish, squish, plop, when killed, however, that was not the case...as infact, most strangely Gannon shattered like glass, blasting Link and Zelda back, as well knocking link out, having him drop the Master sword.

( the six sage arena)

The Six sages were in panic as they felt the fabric of time unwrite itself,

"GANNON HAS OUT PLAYED US ALLL!" The Kokiri Sage screamed

"CREATORS OF HYRULE WHAT IS HAPPENING!?" The king of Hyrule cried.

"GANNON HAS INTERWOVEN HIMSELF INTO THE FABRIC OF TIME AND SPACE ITSELF. WHEN HE SHATTERED REALITY IS SHATTERED WITH IT ALONG WITH EVERYTHING ELSE!" The Goron sage screamed

"IM SEEING SO MANY REALITIES...AHHH I CANT...I CANT COMPREHEND THEM ALL!" The Zora sage screamed as he slowly went mad,

One by one all the sages fell into insanity as they two shattered,

"No...NO...GANNON!" The king of Hyrule screamed as the ceiling collapsed on him killing him,

And the world of One hero of time was no more.

Outside of the Known Universe.

A poll of black pitch and tar like substance flowed evenly in the plane. And in its center was a mass of black, shapeless entity, this was a entity sealed by the creation of the universe known as Void, and his goal was simple...the destruction of all things,

It was in this realm outside of both time and space that this Void remained lifeless hibernated biding his time,

Suddenly a shockwave was felt which awoken Void from his slumber as he looked around,

"**Ahh so it appears the time is right... you thought you could win by locking me away...well...you were WRONG!" **Void screamed as he vanished. And pulled his way into the Hyrulean universe.

In the Hyrulean universe on top of the castle The Hero of time was still knocked out as Princess Zelda crawled up to him "L...link?" She cried as darkness overwhelmed her,

In Links mind he looked around and found himself facing a mirror, showing himself, only the mirror was shattered, and Link feeling tremendous pain Screamed,

(The Distance Nebula)

The Goddess and one of the three creators of Hyrule Din awoke as she felt the universeal plane shift.

'_Sisters!?" _Din called as the Goddess Nayru and Farore appeared next to her.

"_the universe is shattered by the chaos Gannon has inflicted!?" _Farore said

"_At this rate Void will be released and he will kill the three of us." _Nayru said

"_Then we must protect our champions, wisk them away so Void and his minions cannot gather any strength, farewell my sisters, in time we will meet train your champions and we will battle Void keep in contact with each other, and be safe."_ Din said as she vanished off the nebula into exile, as Nayru and Farore did the same,

(Eoc)

A/n hello and welcome to my new epic Legend of Zelda Hero of worlds! Now I know this is an epic do you know why? Because I know Link of all the games entries will meet up and battle and in time fix the universe! Be warned this is extensive and long, and while I don't know all the games in the franchise I know a few and I will try my best to keep in cannon information, but as for now sit back and relax, (or the edge of your seat, as you read the Hero of Worlds.


	2. Darkness Overhead

Chapter one Darkness overhead,

A/n due to the fact that I don't know all geography of the Zelda timeline I'm gonna use the Games titles to dictate which universe we are in as such if you see this {} we are in a new universe such as prime examples like { Wind Walker} I'm pretty sure you know what I'm talking about, or {Twlight Princess} a no biggie good good now onto the story, note if you have not played an exact game spoilers

Chapter start

{Wind Waker}

Link and Tetra. (This universe reincarnation of Zelda) we're on the way to fight and defeat Ganondorf once and for all! As Link, Zelda, amd Gannon finally meet they stare at eachother waiting for the showdown to take place.

Link being the Courageous one that he is Charges first at Ganondorf

Expecting this he easily parries link and disarms him. Sending him flying and nearly into the water

"No!" Zelda screams as the draws her bow and strike Ganondorf before he can finish off Link.

As the Arrow hits Ganondorf he falls to his knees, suddenly weakened,

'What...the?' He asked as he looked at the arrow and his vision was suddenly fuzzy, it was...changing...it was twilight...he's on a castle...his castle...he looks up and see Link but he's older. Much older and meaner...one look at Link and Ganondorf could tell his opponent held no mercy for. As he stood up and roared, and charged headlong towards link who was just getting up.

After wiping himself up link looks up to see Ganondorf charging at him like a freight train, a scarey site to say the lease fortunately for him, Zelda was able to pop Ganondorf and save Links life.

"Hey...thanks..." he said

"Don't do something that stupid like that again! Come on!" Zelda berated Link as they formed the attack plan on Ganondorf,

As the plan went smoothly it was time to finally finish off Ganondorf once and for all,

As link jumped in the air about to slam the Master Sword into his head, he was suddenly knocked away by a black tenticle,

"What!?" Zelda gasped

Ganondorf looked around to see who it was that saved him as he saw the ooze, pile around him.

"Haha! Puny child and your sword. You think you can win against me! That was a lucky shot but with the Triforce of Power on my Side nothing can Stop me!" Ganondorf yelled as he powered up the Triforce of Power, into his next strike, as both link and Zelda look up to see there enemies final blow. But it never came

For once the words Triforce of Power was said, the black ooze that once saved Ganondorf turned on him, as a single eye snapped open the ooze like tenticle wrapped around his waistband and pulled him into the portal he came from, Ganondorf screaming all the way as the portal shut,

Link and Zelda looked at each other, "I guess...we did it?" Link said

Suddenly the portal opens again and Ganondorf appeared once again,

"**Guess again fools...you though you could, get rid of me that easily!?" **Ganondorf Said however his voice seemed different.

"Is it bad I actually was going to say yes!?" Link said foolishly,

"**Gwa!" **Ganondorf yelled as he charged toward link with the intent to grab him, when Zelda pushed him out the way away, again,

"Zelda!" Link cried he watched helplessly as Ganondorf slowly corrupted Zelda with dark Magick as she snapped open her eyes and the dark aura engulfed Princess Zelda, as both Princess Zelda and Ganondorf nodded and Charged at link.

Link screamed and suddenly it faded to black, as Link was engulfed in dark Magick

"**Ah...finally I have...Wait... oh tricky gods you think that will stop me, severing your powers into fragments well to bad I will engulf all, now...my vassles...Spread...CHAOS!" **Void howled as he flew into the sky, as the 3 Void Vassles watched there emperor fly I to the sky and darken it, with an explosion,

The explosion clouded over everything,

As citizens on the islanders watched as the sky turned dark, and pitch black and red.

From the sky rained blobs that hit the planet and changed into Void globs a bipedal Squid like form and several more arrived and they started to grab and absorb the inhabitants and spat out,

However they were not the same, due to the fact that they were transformed by Void, every inhabitant was upgraded to a war form black blobs acting as armor pads, and at least 1 appendage being replaced with a sword as the new inhabitants swarmed the rest of the island and allowed the subjugation of the island, no one was safe, as on it wasn't just on one island, it was on all the islands. In Hyrule,

In Hyrule Castle the King watched as in fear as he felt the world collapse. "No..." he gasped,

"Spirits...help me! Please!" The king of Hyrule pleaded but it fell to deaths ears. As he too was swallowed by Void, as such Hyrule was under control of Void.

But that's. Not all due to the fact that Link and Zelda never travel to new land the Ghost ship is still out there and causing problems, as Bellum, is growing in power,

On Mercay Island, the Ocean King sits in his refuge house, slowly dwindling away, when suddenly he feels his energy plummet as the power of the ocean is being corrupted by a new force, unable to keep up his form the Ocean King has an heart attack and dies.

Ciela the fairy enters the house

"Hey grandpa I'm back- GRANDPA!?" Ciela the fairy screams as she flies over to her grandfather, as he died. "Ciela...I'm...I'm so sorry... I can't...Bellum!" The Ocean King Said as he faded,

"_Haha...dear Ocean King...such struggles...and yet such failures...wait...WHO ARE U!?" _

"**I am your new overlord...you may call me Void!" **He Said as he sent his army to attack Bellum in the ocean king's temple.

"_No! Stop it NO NOOOO!" _Bellum screamed as he was soon absorbed by Void.

As well as due to the fact that Link and Zelda are not on the train to stop the rise of Malladus yet another Vassle for Void to control, as such An entire plane was under Voids control. Doubling his massive power.

{Ocrena of Time}

the Goddess of Farore flew around, looking for the one person that could help this crisis.

She flew around Hyrule and was able to get onto the large Castle that Zelda, Link, amd Ganon battled on, there she found a horrible site, it appeared her sister had failed as Princess Zelda had fallen to corruption, but Link had yet to meet that Sad fate, howver Void was comming close to it,

"No you Don't!" Farore yelled as she used her powers to stun Void who's tenrtals we're reaching out to the knocked out link Acting Quickly Farore spirited link away Into Exile Into Another realm of which She locked,

There she could train Link herself, and finally combat the evils that she and her sister had failed in the foresite of stopping, but that was a long way to go before he would be ready, and all that time Void was growing stronger, with every alternative reality being corrupted, heck she even feared the past of Skyloft might fall to, and if that did happen nothing was certain.

{Majoras Mask}

The hero Link of Hyrule was ready to battle Skull kid. Armed with the best weapons and supports he could have, checking his pouches and stuff he knew he was ready, it was now...or never,

As Link stormed into the boss room he was shocked to see that Skull kid was already fighting someone, a black cloud that flew around the room. As Skull kid screamed. "No! No! Get away from me!" He screamed as the cloud flew into Skull kid and made him twitch unnaturally "**ahh finally...good...yet another host for me..." **The monster Void Said

Knowing when an enemy was too strong Link ran out of the room hopped on his horse and ran. To the forest, if he was to defeat This new Skull kid he would need Extra Help.

Void Skull kid laughed as he gained complete control of termina Tranforming it's inhabitants into monsters for war, and subjugating the populace. Void had a second Reality stronghold, as he also stopped the moon from Falling with his Magick.

And like the other two realities Void was able to conquer the third and perhaps the weakest reality. The timeline where Ganondorf was successful and while a few hero's were unaccounted for, such a Pig Demon Ganon, The hero of Termina Link, and finally the Skyloft Zelda, 99% of them were his vassles giving Void close to the points of complete control of The world. And thus Void sent his minions to scowl the land in search for any would-be hero's that would even come close to try to stop him.

And thus the Age of Darkness has arisen,

(Eoc)

A/n I hope you enjoy. In case you are confused At this point there are 4 characters that are missing from Voids Grasp, Pig Demon Ganon {LoZ}, Hero of termia {MM} Hero of time {OoT} and Princess Zelda {Skyward Sword} all the rest of them are vassles of Void, as well as the 3 Goddess Din, Farore and Nayru. And that is when we begin our adventure, I hope to see you next time on Legend of Zelda: Hero of Worlds.

Bankerrtx01


	3. The making of a hero

LoZ FF

Chapter 2 the making of a hero,

A/n the combat style I will be using is after the Sabre fencing training I received as such I will go over the hits that I will be putting down so you will know where I will be hitting, they goe by numbers 1-5, 1 is left leg this is usually the side where the sword is drawn, 2 is the opposite leg,

3 is the arm with the weapon in it with 4 being the side of the heart, leaving 5 being the head, this may seem a bit like a duh but trust me if I go into furries of strikes it would be easer is I say "Link masterfully swung in a blitz of strikes of 2,5,4 and kill the goon with ease," or insted it would be Link masterfully swing in a blitz of strikes starting from the left leg as it bounced off using the mountuntum to strike the head and dazing him before finishing off his opponent with a lunge to the heart killing him instantly, I may do a mix of both for artistic purposes but saying the Numbers helps me keep track, now with that out of the way we shall begin,

{Farore's exile 3 years after the rise of Void}

It was a sunny day, on the lonesome island as Link the Hero of Time woke up to see the sun shining on his face,

In a panic he sat up, "what!? It's day!? Shit his mother must be worried about him, he just wanted to have a snooze outside in the early morning twilight not fall asleep dammit his mother must be in a panic, grabbing his stuff his master Sword which he kept at him at all times, and a few extra. Momentos he high tailed it to the center of the island where a large stone temple laid.

Running in a break neck speed he jumped over 2 large tiles which were Traps to stop intruders from raiding there house, Link Cleared the jump and rolled to keep up pace as it would be any minute before his Mother would turn him into a pig for the day, not something he wanted,

As he ran down the stairs he was panting as he ran into the kitchen to see his mother by the stove, he sighed,

"I'm sorry ma ma I was out early in the morning and took a snooze I didn't expect to fall asleep, I just..." Link panted but stopped when he heard his mother chuckling,

"_Link...it's okay...I knew where you were. You were fine..."_ she said

"WHAA!? You knew where I was the whole time!?...well that explains why I could never sneak out at night..." Link Said,

"_Quite...now please sit and have your breakfast...we got training to do after you know the drill." _Links, Mother The Goddess Farore Said as she slid the plate over to Link, as the breakfast was eggs and bacon, Link ate diligently, not only for the fact he loved the training, but also he knew what was at stake, his Mother made it very clear after he woke up with her in exile.

[ flashback...first arrival]

"_Link...Link! Talk to me!"_

In the arms of Farore The Hero of Time, Link, squinted and opened his eyes to the goddess Farore. "Huh?...what's going on?" He asked,

"_Link...what's the last thing you remember?" _She asked,

Link thought back "Um...pulling the Master Sword out of Ganondorf...and him shattering like glass..." Link Said

The goddess Farore sighed. "_I see...Link there has been some oversite on our parts, you know that you, Zelda and Ganondorf are linked in the form of the Triforce and the fact that you are embodied as our champions, right?" _Farore Said Link knowing the story nodded

"_Well there's more...long ago before the planet existed me and my sister were in a war with a dark entity named Void. He was cruel and minalical. But also cunning, me and my sisters were outmatched unable to gain the uppergound on Void, however we were able to outsmart and outmaneuver him, as such we were able to inprison him outside of the reality as we formed the universe around the prison to seal him, as long as the universe held together so would the prison, _

_However during your battle with Ganondorf we didn't foresee the outcome of what that would do to reality, as when you killed Ganondorf you shattered that plane and using that split the universe into alternative reality's and time lines, and by focusing of the epicenter of that aka the death of Ganondorf, he was able to enter the universe again and began to subjugate the populace, _

_Acting quickly me and my sisters acted in going into exile and grabbing our most powerful with us. Before they succumbed to Voids control, from this I took you, the Hero of Time, from this your mantle is gotten even heavier, your now not the hero of Time...instead your the Hero of worlds, every single future and past adventure you would have ever gone on is now corrupted by the hands of Void you must stop him and save the Mulitverse..." _Farore said

"_Link...do you understand?" _

Link nodded

Farore sighed,

"_Good, now please come with me, even if we are in a safe plane far away from Void he can still attack us as I suspect he is probably trying to find a way in as we speak."_ Farore Said as she put The Hero of Time down,

"_Please...follow me..."_ she said

[modern day]

As Link was snapped out of the daydream by his mother nearly cracking his hand, "_Link! We need to go, put your dishes in the sink and meet me in the training room!"_ Farore Said as she drifted off, in deep thought and in worry '_he's been doing that often as of late, I hope this isn't a sign of evil to come.'_ She thought as she waited in the training room.

Link put the Dishes in the sink and ran after his mother he didn't know where the day dream had come from but he knew he had to be cautious, one false move and the entire Universe could fall to void,

In the training room Links Mother stood there waiting for him. As he ran in,

"_Alright Link lets go no time to lose pick up a Wooden Sword and get into position," _she said

As Link went to the side of the room and drew the wooden sword that looked like a replica of the Masters sword, he held it on his right hand

"_Alright Link today we are going to teach you the extent of Reposting, but first we we should run though the strikes you know, so strike me." _ Farore Said

Link nodded and rushed at her, but unlike any brash counterpart of Link he had a plan. He extended his hand and struck out towards her left side 4 which as Forera turned and parried Link's wooden sword bounced off as he used the mountume for a large cut to her 2 which Forare again easily parried, as she suddenly latched out an nearly bonked Link on the head but he was quick enough to be able to parry In 5,

"_Never use large open heavy strikes that will just leave you open for attack and be easily defeated, now again this time hit me as many times as possible. In the shortest amount of time,"_ Farore Said

Link nodded and ran at her again this time going for an Quick and easy 2 on her open leg once again Farore parried as Link used the mountum and swung to 4 then 3. And then back to 2 in a furries of strikes to 2, as Farore parried each new strike she smiled until Link lunged twice at her leg, seeing this her smile faded as she flipped her blade around in her hand and hit the blade upwards disarming Link of the sword and pointing her own sword at his neck.

"_Never attack the same Area twice unless the opponent is not protected there, if the opponent is guarding there and you lunge again that just shows how untrained you are. Now again, same drill."_ Forera Said

Link got ready and faced Forera, lunging at 3, before going to 5,2,4 and then 1.

Link struck out and followed the attacks to the T and resulted in a davestating attack which Forced Forera on the defensive making her step back, but Link didn't let up as he spfinsihed the loop he jumped attack her at 5, before 1, 4, 2, then 3.

Forera seeing the jump attack rolled under the strike and faced Link just in time as she parried the leg strike and the rest, it was Link on the attack this time, now it was time to see how he would face against being on the defensive, as Link lunged to her 3, she snapped her blade to the inside of Links lunge and swung to his Neck.

Link letting his combative instincts take over limboed under the strike as he stood up to parry In 5 as Forera brought the blade down, and nearly forced Link to his knees.

Still trying to hit Him Forera jumped over trying to Hit links unprotected back, but link was able to roll under and avoid the strike, as he looked up to see her attacking in a lunge, Link side stepped and countered,

Forera smiled, at the attempt to get back control of the battle,but she was ready as she change the sword and parried locking it into a glesard,

"_nice attempt, however I think it's time. To teach you how to shift on the defensive to going offensive," _Forera Said as she jumped back,

"To repost is a very important concept in this case if you are able to parry the strike you lunge forward to stop the attackers mountuntum allowing you the chance to strike the kill, let's try it.

"_I will lunge at you your to parry and repost,"_ She said

Link got ready as Forera charged at him lunging to his 3 Link dipped the sword under his mother's blade for a good desengage and lunge back at her 3, it was so fast Forera actually had to raise her arm to stop the attack from hitting her as the blade met the shield,

"_Very good Link however there is one thing you forgot."_ She said, Link looked down and noticed his mother's blade was still in the range of delivering a hit to him.

"_At points it's good to desengage but at this instance a Parry was nessessary, if I had countuned I would have broken your arm and if this was a real sword I would have cut it off. However you got the idea down, now it's time we practice this more, again."_ She said

As they went at it this time the strikes were more refined and it was soon that Links defense's with just a one handed sword were on par with the Goddess of courage,

"_Very good Link, that was tremendous, as such you have completed the training for the One handed Sword, there is nothing more I can teach you there, however there is still one more thing you must learn, head to your room and collect your Hyrulean shield." It is time we combine these two aspects." _Forera Said Link nodded and ran off,

As he returned from his room with the iconic blue and white shield, on his back he reentered the training room

There Forera stood there with her own shield and sword, this one was now a training one this was metal, Link knew this time there was no mistakes. If he was to save the world he would have do prove it to his mother and that meant one think, Beating the Goddess Forera...

This will not be fun.

(Eoc)

CLIFFHANGER! Yes! Haha are you hyped Link is getting training and of course 2 chapters of battle Because of the two chapters of exposition, I'm so nice, also I'm excited for the next battle I will make sure it is worth it, so stick around, Next time on Legend of Zelda Hero of Worlds, peace

Bankerrtx01.


	4. Prologue End: new Worlds

Legend of Zelda: Hero of Worlds

A/n it has come to my attention that the previous amount of people in void's grasp was wrong, it was under my thought that Link from Majoras Mask wasn't the same link from Ocrena of Time, but again, I was wrong, as such the fact is the previous chapter that will be recitfied in this chapter, I'm sorry I'm not sure if anyone noticed it but I have now, my apologies, -Bankerrtx01.

-Chapter start-

Fight of the Gods

Link walked into the training room and saw his Mother ready for combat,

"_I hope you are ready Link for it is this time we fight for real." _Forera Said

Link nodded and got ready, as The goddess Forera lunged toward Link and struck at his Head,

Link parried in 5 with the sword and swung to her exposed 3. Forcing Forera to parry with her shield seeing the defense strong as it was Link jumped back just in time as Forera swung at him,

With the attack bearly missing Link he doubled on his efforts to break that defense. As he swung at her from all angles trying to get past that shield. But no matter how much he went at her from all those angles that pesky shield would always get in the way,

Jumping back Link planned a form of attack, as he rushed forward.

He struck out to Forera's 4 and hit the shield allowing it to bash off so he can get an up and cut to her neck

Unfortunately for Link Forera was able to parry the attack and swing at him, forcing Link to jump back as Forera went to bash Link with the shield. But he was able to roll away, get behind and strike at her.

"_Gah!" _Forera cried.

"_Alright then LETS GO!" _She said as she blitz's forward trying to slice into Link using her goddess abilities,

Link would've countered with a not fare but she knew what his mother would've countered, "_not fare!? Do you think that Void will fight fare!? Do you think fighting fare will save your life. SHUT UP AND FIGHT!"_

Links mother can go hard out if she really wanted to, as she sent out a Sword beam

Link brought up his shield and blocked it but was nearly sent onto his back in the process,

As he got up he got ready for another strike, as he was about to charge the room shook which made link fall to his knees and stab the sword Into the ground to stabilize himself,

"What was that?" He asked

"_It appears. That Void has breached the island. We are not safe LINK WE HAVE TO EVACUATE NOW!" _Forera Said as she grabbed her son who nodded and packed up what he needed the urgent care bag, and 15 ruppies,

"_Link we don't have much time if Void has breached the outer wall of the plane we only have one chance we have to dimension hop. It's risky, but at this point we have no choice, come on!" _Forera Said as she ran off

Link followed to run out of the temple to see a meteor shower raining havoc on them, however his mother's Shield was holding as the meteors shattered on impact

"_Link that shield will not last for long, we must go and open the gate to allow us to dimension hop and flee. Otherwise we will be consumed by Void." _ Links Mother Said

"But where do we go?" He asked

"_At this point there is only one place we can go. We must gather power and go on the offensive against Void. But first we need to find a way to make you immune..." _Forera thought for a second.

" _The Mask realm..." _She said

"What?"

"_An alternative reality where Gannon was killed and we were able to seal him the realms new evil trapped people in masks, you were able to used these masks and become the creatures they take hold on, Link you must travel to Termima, find your counterpart absorbe his soul and experience and with his experience and knowledge as least hopefully find someway to combat the forces of Void." _Forera Said

"Mom you sound as if your not comming with me...you can't fight Void alone...!" Link said

"_Your right Link I cant and I'm not, I'm accompanying you on your journey but I will be unable to give real aid when I will be traveling due to using my deity abilities will pin a target on our back and make it that much more harder to vanquish Void." _She said Link nodded.

"_Then it is time that we go...quickly to the top of the temple, solve the puzzle, and get us to the next step." _Forera Said, Link nodded and ran back into the temple,

"_Link from this point on I will be in my stealth form of a Fairy to keep myself close to you." _Forera Said as she transformed and floated around Links Head,

" _let's go Link." _She said

Link nodded and headed into the temple inside the entrance Link climbed up the stairs heading over to the top of the stairs and into the next rooms,

"_Link there are 3 floors until we reach the top from there we can activate the array and jump to the new reality. Be careful each floor has a puzzle that needs to be solved before we unlock the next floor, be smart Link."_ Forera Said Link nodded as he headed up.

After climbing the stairs Link reached the top of the temple to find a complex Oservatory and Orrary the Orrary was a Sphire Glass shell, with the brass metal gears in a full rotatable form of the sphere, link saw the holding of the glass ball was on the links of a sliding circle bean which was able to move the Orrary's planets and the light beams, the room of the observatory was littered with stars and more orbs for which the light should grasp onto finishing the room was a giant telescope.

"_Link the room around is complex and I'm not sure we will be able to use it, again, but here is the deal, to start the machine the light of the Gods flow into the Orrary and allow the Lense to launch us into the new dimension, you must Aline the powerlight. And then Aline the Launch lense separately before we can transport, good luck," _ Forera Said

As link looked at the complex machine he noticed that the machine wasn't as complex as he feared, with the loops of 3 timelines to chose from one the Dark Time line, one where Ganon was locked up, and one where he wasn't.

Link looked over and noticed and found which timeline was in most danger, and surprisingly it was the one where Ganon was locked up, as such he chose to go to the Dark timeline to set up to allow a good buffer zone. Between him and Void.

Acting quickly Link set up the Orrary, as he rotated the spheres. As he opened the light up and filled the room, and shined the light up,

"_Good job Link...now you must Aline the stars of the sky to the constellation revealed by the light of the Gods, we must hurry, Void is nearly breaking down the door." _ Forera Said,

Link studied the constellation well. As he looked to the constellation again.

"_THAT IS VOID IS JUST OUTSIDE NO TIME TO WASTE STEP INTO THE LIGHT AND GO!" _ Forera Said, as Link stepped back, he Ran to the light zone illuminated by the light from the telescope,

Suddenly the room shook as Voids Vanguard slammed on the door, making the telescope shift, Link looked back to try to adjust it, "_Link there is no time! We need to go now!"_ Forera Said as Link was pulled into the light and vanished.

In the Top of the temple, the Door shattered, as 3 Void Combat forms stomped in, and searched the room. "_**Report?" **_A Dark voice saod as the 3 combat forms bowed as a floating squid with an eye appeared.

"_It appeares they have escape my lord. We don't know where."_ The first Combat form with a red band on his head said,

The Squid shook in rage before covering his head with the tendrils and crushed the head, "_**FIND THEM WE NEED TO FIND THEM OR ELSE EVERYTHING WE HAVE WORKED FOR WOULD BE FOR NOT! GET GOING!"**_ The squid flew off,

"_**Do not...come back until you have succeeded..." **_Void Said as he flew, off,

The two remaining Void combat forms looked at each other before they went to study the equipment,

{Twlight Princess}

As Link warmped onto the other dimension, it became clear they were not. Heading to there planned destination,

As Link fell out of the portal he landed on his Hands and knees and scrambled to stand up. As Forera appeared, "_Link are you okay?"_ Forera asked, as she skimmed over her son, "_ahh good your alright."_ She said as she looked around,

"_Link I have no idea where we are, i don't even have any powers, I fear you may have been right to try to go back to fix the Telescope." _Forera Said,

" hey!" A voice said,

"Yea you, hey can you help me!?" He asked as Link headed over,

"Hey yea can you help me, yea I'm here to deliver a few items to this person who is said to live here...but I don't know where maybe you do you look as if you know your way around here. Anyways I was here to deliver this sword and shield.

Link took one look at it and reconized it, the Iconic Blue of Both the sword and Shield were unmistakable, it was the Master Sword and the Hyrulian Shield. As Link went to calmly collect it, his Mother outraged that someone unworthy held the sacred blade and jumped out of her fairy form and grabbed the man by the neck.

"_WHY DO YOU HAVE THESE ARTIFACTS WHAT ARE THEY OF IMPORTANCES TO YOU! TELL ME THE FATE IF THE WORLD IS AT STAKE!" _Forera yelled,

"Mom put him down! Don't scare him!" Link Said

Forera looked back shocked and relized her son was right, and then the reason alone of a deity came back. This was the Second time her son had more reason than her,

As she put down the man he took a big breath of air as link ran and rubbed his back.

"Hey...are u ok? Same question but take your time." Link said

"It...It was given to me by someone to restore it, the blade was rusted and the hilt was rusted. I was able to restore it to the best of my abilities." The man said,

Again Forera was about to rage with questions of how he could even pick up the blade but Link beat her to it, "we will take it to its rightful owner." He saod

With the confermation the man left the forest the way he came.

"_So where are we off to?"_ Forera asked "I have an idea..." Link Said as he left,

Link Slid the restored Master Sword Into the sheath and kept the sword on his arm to keep the two sets away from eachother as it was unknown how they would interact with each other, with the Master Sword being the same sword as his but not due to alternative realities them comming in contact could spell the end of the universeal timeline and allow Void another entry point, something link cannot have,

"_So where do you think your counterpart is?" _Forera asked

"Living a quite life..." link said as they reached the end of the path and found a small settlement at the base of the tree, in a stable was a chestnut colored Horse, Epona was never so beautiful, as the horse neighed at her Masters Return Link had to take a detour to pet her,

"Hello my faithful firend...would you mind informing me where the master of this cabin is?" Link asked.

Epona blew a raspberry and ruffled her main, giving Link the signal, he asked,

"Thank you my faithful firend." He Said as he left, before noticing her stable was in a need of cleaning.

"Give me a bit with the master of the cabin and then I will redo your home." Link Said as he walked out back

In the back a man stood near a large stump with an Wood axe chopping logs away in order to cut firewood for the future, the man was Blond haired and a blue top with woodland brown boots go for going into the marsh, of the wood's

"Am I speaking to the Famous Hero of Twlight?" Link asked as he stepped forward the man of the forest Chopped another block of wood. Before going for a second swing inbedding the axe in the stump And looked up "who's asking." He said curtly,

"A man with a similar experience to you and one who wishes to take over-." Link started but the of the forest pointed his Axe at him "get out." He said

"May we go by first names?" Link asked carefully as he stepped forward trying not to look threading,

"Why should you? You don't care. I take it your just the next in line looking for training. Well your not gonna get it, I don't care if Gannon is back I don't care if Zelda needs me I don't give you fucks if Hyrule is in danger, I'm not that man anymore, I'm just a simple Woods man, leave me in peace!" The Hero of Twlight Said,

"Link...I'm sorry but we both know the title we burden doesn't just go away after a single adventure, it's a burden we Handle for all of our lives...some of us even take to the grave...but we serve as our forefathers have before us and our Sons will after us, we man this title because we know there is no one else willing to-." Link said when suddenly the Axe the man of the Woods was holding appeared in the tree behind him,

"I said...get out... and don't make me ask again. I will not miss twice..." the man said

Link shut his eyes and bowed his head, "I understand..." he said as he put the sword and shield on the ground, before walking over to the tree, and pulling the axe out before handing it to him,

"I hope you a good life...Luke." Link Said as he presented the handle, Luke took the handle as Link turned to leave. " by the way...Epona should be fed more often than once a week." He said as he left,

The man of Woods gruffed as he countuned to chop,

With link he walked out as Forera floated over to him "_is it wise to do this Link he would be a good ally to have..." _she said

"We can't force it on someone else to carry our burdens, I refuse to do that...not after he has lost so much..." Link saod

It was sundown when the man in the woods had finished chopping the wood he carried the wood over to his cabin and storing it near the cabin, as he looked over to see Epona's stables already cleaned,

Luke looked out to the Woods wondering where that Hero could be at this moment, before shaking his head and realizing he was better not knowing, as he walked inside,

After setting the fire and getting his food for himself he looked out to see, the sky, 'I haven't gone on an adventure in a while...' Luke said before he shook his head,

'Yea and all that dungeons crawling and life threatening situations wasn't a big issue' Luke Said

As Luke went to sleep he couldn't help but wondering where that boy was at this moment, he hoped he was safe.

Luke shook his head, 'he seemed experienced enough, he should be fine.' He said as a storm set in,

In the forest Both Link and Forera huddled against a tree trunk. As the storm set in

A flash of thunder made link look up as a drop of rain hit the tip of his nose,

The rain came down faster as Link lowered his cap on his head and used his shield to lay under it,

Down the way a thump of a horse woke Link,

He sat up and rubbed his eyes as the thunder struck and a loud neigh of Epona was heard, as on him the Man in the Woods Luke weilding his Axe waved it about,

"Damn I forgot I how good it is to ride Epona, Come on il give you a ride to the Cabin, it's been a while sense I've had a guest might as well cook for ya too," he said as Link jumped up,

"You on?" Luke asked Link nodded.

Suddenly around them a dark forces form was felt as the shift was in the air,

"What is that?!" Luke asked as Epona rose up to her hind legs,

"_That's the forces of evil we are fighting against run!"_ Forera Said as Luke seeing the urgency rode off, back to the cabin and the Void combat forms rose from the ground to slow to catch up to them,

Back at the cabin, Luke and Link sat in the cabin, as Luke set down a fresh cup of tea he made, he sighed

"Damn...so your saying that It's not Ganon but a monster far worse, and it's not just Hyrule but the entirety of the Multiverse?" Luke asked. Link somomly nodded,

"Hmm well so much for a peaceful life, I admit you are a very good speaker, if anyone can call us to arms it's you... I will follow you..." Luke Said

"_Thank you we will be honoered to have you with us." _Forera Said

"I thank you for having me but I haven't trained in a while so I will have to get back into shape."

Luke Said

"Tomorrow we will train..." Link Said as Luke and Link went to sleep.

The next Morning Link looked up to see outside his window the Hero of Twlight hitting a wooden target with his Sword and shield,

Link yawned as he got up and after getting dressed walked out,

The hero of Twlight turned around as Link appeared. "Your skills are good, but you are rusty." He said

"So you say kid how could you compare to-." The Hero of Twlight Said as suddenly the Master Sword landed in the target next to The hero's head as Link jumped and landed on the hilt of the blade before jumping off dislodging it from the target as he landed infront of the hero of Twlight and pointed the Master Sword at the Hero of Twlight's neck,

"Who do you think Gave you ALL your secret techniques you used to defeat Ganon?" Who do you think taught you the ways of being a hero from the ground up, the skeleton in the Armor was Me! So don't you think of me as a child, if anything I am far stronger, far faster, and FAR more experienced than you, you may think my size demunituve but we far know Size doesn't matter." The Hero of Termina/ Time Said as he spun the Master Sword around in his hands and jabbed it into the ground.

"So then. Draw your sword. We will see your skills first hand." Link said

The Hero of Twlight growled as he grabbed his own Master Sword, and held the shield infront of him as Ferora floated infront of both links,

"_It is come to my attention that even if the Sword is the Same Sword you both hold, and it's from different realities, The Master Sword will fight itself as it would Anyother Sword, once more it will not blunt itself, you are allowed to go all out, Void will remain away from the battle," _Forera Said Both Links nodded

At the same time they backflips away and charged at eachother shield outfront, and Sword off to the side ready for the first strike, as the two hero Yelled,

(Eoc)

A/n well the full story is actually beginning, hehe have fun. Next time on Legend of Zelda Hero of world's The Hero of Twlight vs The Hero of Time, test each other for there worthyness, enjoy the first True Arc of the Story, Recollection, next time, until then keep reading -bankerrtx01.


	5. Battle of hero's

Legend of Zelda: Hero of Worlds

Battle of hero's

This is one of the only Battles of Two Links what will be hard to prounce, as such I propose a compromise, seeing as I called him this last chapter I propose to call the hero of Twlight Luke during the Fight, don't worry it will be fixed by the end of this chapter, enjoy,

—Chapter start—

The two Hero's, one of Time one of Twlight, stood head to head, As they charged head to head to prove the other who is stronger,

Luke The Hero of Twlight was able to cross the arena first due to his hight but not by much as he went to swing the Master Sword across the body and shield at Link the Hero of Time,

Link being able to see the attack due to his diffrents in hight was able to roll under the strike. And get behind Luke as he jumped up and prepared to do a jump Attack to Luke's Exposed back,

Luke seeing the movement looked at the corner of his eye as he spun around and parried the Strike of the Master Sword on the Hylian Sheld, forcing Link to jump, back.

Seeing his mountum cut off Luke charged, and thrusted at Link at 5, before dipping down to 2 and 3,

Link was able to limbo under the strike to his head and as the Master Sword dipped to his boot, he raised it up and stomp on it trying to disarm Luke of the Blade, however Luke desengage dams swung at Links 3, who was able to parry the strike with the Master Sword

At the point of contact the issue of the two alternative realities was resolved, as the point of which both blades made contact the power of there release was enough to light a sun,

In fact the contact was enough to create an explosion that sent both of the users back, due to being suprised by the power,

Both Hero's looked at each other,

"It appeared we are evenly matched. But I know your not using all your attempts to kill..." Luke Said

"I could say the same to you." Link said,

"Yea well we can't have it stay like this, so I suggest on my next strikes, you don't hold back or you will be killed..." luke Said as he lowered himself

"_Link?" _Forera Said

But Link was too busy as he lowered and got ready for the charge,

"HYAAAA!" Luke yelled as sped forward,

"ARRRGHHHHH!" Link yelled back as he rushed, both the swords towards there intended target, the heart if there opponent.

However at the last second as it was decided one blade faltered.

The Hero of Twlight crossed blades and parried in 4 as he raised his blade and went to chop at Links head, but the hero of Time was able to limbo under in a crouch and uppercut sending Luke back and separated by his sword and shield,

As he opened his eyes The Hero of Time was above.

"I win." Link Said,

"And yet you forget our key advantage..." Luke Said as he fired the hook shot at the Hylian Shield and was Able to bring it back to him and hold it up as Link was about to jab at Luke's neck sending him back as Now Luke had the advantage, he quickly recovered his sword, as Link jumped up and twisted the Master Sword in his hand and pointed it at Luke,

"Alright that was the last amount of Mercy I had get ready!" Link yelled.

"FINALLY SHOW ME WHAT YOU GOT BOY!" Luke yelled as a crack of thunder revealed the sadistic grin on Luke's Face one that was mirrored on Links face, as they charged,

Link was able to slide down and cut at Luke's ankles, making him Gasp as he fell to his knees in pain as Link stood over him about to send the Master Sword down on the top of Luke's head splitting his head open but Luke was able to raise his shield and parried the strike as he got up and swung the Master Sword at Link making him jump back,

Luke growled as he felt his tendons burning from the hit, "you bastard..."

As the two hero's looked at each other and prepared for the final attack,

The two charged with Link getting the heads up as the hero of Twlight got slower as Link was in the air. And slashed against The Hero of Twlight,

And the Master Sword landed on the ground inbedded

The hero of Twlight looked down, as he was unarmed, and fell to his knee.

Link grabbed the Master Sword and stepped back,

"You are an able fighter, and your experience will be most forthcoming, will you join us?" Link asked.

"I will..." the Hero of Twlight Said.

"_Then in order for this union to complete you must form one body, and by doing this, you will create the basis for the Hero of Worlds."_

Both Links nodded and turned to each other's and reaching out with there left hand they grabbed each other's, hand. As the Symbol of the Triforce of Courage appeared as suddenly both the Hero of Time and and Hero of Twlight fused together to form an even being. With both the Master Sword and the Hyrulian Shield fusing together,

Link opens his eyes as in his mind he saw his hands swing his sword with the off pace follow of a shadow, being that of the Hero of Twlight, Link was the Hero of (TimeLight) Worlds,

"_Very good link we have gotten the first and possibly the Most easy one to collect. However being the Hero of Worlds you are now able to counter being corrupted by Void and are able to fight on even Terms, now we can take the fight to him." _Forera Said

Link of TimeLight nodded as he headed off, as Epona neighed at her master, Link hopped on, and rode off, as he traveled to the place where they would be able to collect his companions, Princess Zelda, and Ganondorf.

Riding off the Hyrule Castle, Link had his goal of the plan, Rescue Princess Zelda, before the forces of Void could get there hands on her.

As Linkk reached the castle he found a dark cloud hanging over Hyrule Castle, Forera gasped. "_Link that's Void we need to get Zelda NOW!" _She said Link waisted no time as he charged off to collect Princess Zelda,

As he approached the castle The guards turned around and tried to stop him. "HALT!" One said as he raised his hand, however link Narrowed his eyes and sped up,

He jumped over the guard and drawing the Master Sword from its sheath, slew a Void infect form, before it could take control of the guard. Link landed, "the Princess is in danger, I have no time to stop, if you value your life you will run." Link Said

"If I value my kingdom I will help you save the throne." The guard said as he looked and 2 more spear guards appered

"**Halt you are not allowed in the castle."** The guards said Link narrowed his eyes something was off about them.

"**You are not from this world...you will die."** The second guard said as he dropped his pike to point it at Link.

"_Link it's Void!" _Forera Said "I see it," he said as the knights charged,

Link Drew his Sword and shield as the knight charged at him as the Pike hit the Hyrulian shield the knight was disarmed as the second knight tried to flank around the shield however Link preformed a Spin attack cutting the disarmed Knights neck as well as disarming the flanking knight with his sword,

The knight jumped back about to run at Link and punch him in the face, only for a spear to fly side long into the Knights helmet killing him, as the shells fell the black smoke of Void vanished,

"What...was that..." the knight saod panting as he picked up his spear he threw,

"That is the vile force here to take Princess Zelda we must stop him." Link Said as he ran inside, the knight followed.

As Link headed up the stairs the Knight called out, "I will gather all those who have not fallen to the vile smoke and create a perimeter so long as at least one of us stands we will not let them pass!" He said

Link looked back at him in pity, knowing the battle he was about to face was a unstoppable as fighting against gravity but Link didn't voice anything he just nodded and left to find Zelda.

Link reached the Hyrule Castle Courtyard and found Princess Zelda in deep throught,

Zelda looked up "Link!" She said as Link ran up to her, "Link what are you doing here? I'm happy to see you but I'm...I'm just suprised," she said

As Link looked he felt something off, and finally he understood, "_Link this isn't the Prime Zelda, that we need this is a fragment we cannot take her out of this realm until we collect the Prime Zelda." _Forera Said

Link clenched his fist he hated fleeing from the castle and having Void easily take this universes Zelda but he couldn't defeat Void as of now he was too weak, he regrettably nodded,

"I'm sorry Princess I admit I have failed you...I cannot save you this time..." Link bowed his head,

"I understand...Link please I need to make a final request." Zelda Said, Link looked up,

"I want you to go and obtain your destiny. And finally strike down Void...and perhaps...we can be together again?" Zelda Said Link gasped, and for some unknown reason his heart shattered,

And as if his body moved on its own brought his hand up to Zeldas Cheek and gave her a longing kiss as a Lomé tear fell down both of there faces,

"Thank you Link...now go...go be the hero we need!" Zelda Said her voice breaking, Link couldn't bear to say anything he squinted his eyes before nodded, as he turned around, and walked off,

"Go Link...go be the hero of worlds..." Zelda said

At the call Link snapped back, and eyes shit open, 'impossible...only the Godly entities know about the hero of Wolds Proficey...but then!?' Link asked himself

Until suddenly, the dark cloud gave a thunder strike as Void forms came down and grabbed Zelda. She screamed.

"NOOOO!" Link called "_Link we need to go hurry!" _Forera Said,

Link growled as he spun around and pulled a retreat, as he left the castle he hopped onto Epona and rode off,

"_We need to collect the prime Zelda and Gannondorf before we can countune on the quest, we need to find, my Sisters Sanctuary's from there we can reach there Exile worlds," _Forera Said

Link nodded, as a portal opened, "_this is a teleported leading back to the prime world from there we will be able to go and travel to my sisters Sanctuary's." _Forera Said Link nodded and walked into the portal as the hero of TimeLight Dissapered Into the abyss.

(Eoc) Whoo oh boy my apologies for that one it was a long before I had to will to write this out, but I've done it, now then next time on Legend of Zelda Hero of Worlds, the collection of the Prime Champions, until then Keep reading -Bankerrtx01


	6. Battle of Clock town

Legend of Zelda: Hero of Worlds

Returning home:

Hyrule fields in the middle of the sunny day fields of of Hyrule a portal opened and out rode

Link the Hero of TimeLight a fusion of the Hero of time and the Hero of Twlight, on top of Epona,

"_Ok Link let's go, to the temple and locate my sisters." _Forera Said Link nodded and headed into the temple of wisdom.

Entering the temple of wisdom link and His mother stopped

"_Who dares enter the sacred temple! None shall pass!"_ A voice said

"_Sister...Sister it's me!_" Forera Said floating around

"_Forera?" _ The voice said and from inside the temple the goddess Nayru appered

"_Forera what are you doing here!?" _Nayru Said "_what about Void?"_ She asked

"_Void is too strong he broke down my temple and tried to consume us, I fear he maybe after you too now."_ Forera Said

"_That is unfortunate...Princess Zelda is not yet ready for her travels, I fear she will just be consumed. But i will send her to a safe place where she will be kept there. Link...I want you to go and collect all the Princess Zeldas you find in the alternative universe, from there we can finally gather the shattered remains and maybe just maybe return Hyrule to full fledged piece," _ Nayru Said

"But how I'm unable to even touch the alternative realities Zeldas even if I am now infused with the one from The Twlight universe?" Link said

"_The reason is because...Princess Zelda is bound my the realm she is in by her own godly powers she processes, in order to collect the Princess, you must break the seal that she has hidden behind but be warned for every time You break a seal she becomes vulnerable to Void." _

Nayru Said

"I understand but tell me...how do I break the seal?" Link asked,

"_In order to break a seal of a goddess you must Become a god yourself... Void is listening I cannot tell you more." _Nayru Said,

"Thank you, I will get going please protect Princess Zelda." Link said

"_Fear not Feirce Deity, Hylia will be safe by my command..." _Nayru Said

As Link left Forera stayed behind to ask one last question

"_...Sister I take it Din is also safe as well?" _

However Nayru said nothing and just floated away,

"_Be Safe my sister..." _Forera Said

As Forera caught up to her son, Link mounted Epona and rode off into the forest, he knew what he must do...he must get the Mask and beat Majora, he was off to Termina,

{Majoras Mask (Termina) } (yes I know in the new cannon it's considered a alternative reality created by Majora trust me I got it)

Link didn't know how long he had been riding but he was fortunate to find the Clock town from before, as he saw it was the final day, the day that Skull Kid would be beaten he had all his. Items from before. When he was forced to retreat.

"_Link it's time you know what to do. We finally beat Majors and kill the first of Voids universal generals." _Forera Said

Link looked around Clock town and sure as it was Every inhabitant was a void form,

"_Oh no Link. Void is already extended his Powers here, we need to kill Majora quick!" _Forera Said

Link charged head first into clock town, as several Void combat forms jumped infront on him.

"**Halt you shall not pass!"** The void form said as he raised his sword arm and went to slash at The Hero of TimeLight, fortunenly Link was able to roll under the strike and take out the Void form.

As he looked around he saw that many of the Void townsfolk looked up and prepared to take out Link.

"_Oh no looks like we stirred the hornets nest we got to go now!" _Forera Said

"Where are my items I only have my Ocrena?" Link Said as he checked to see the items he had from the last time he was in Termina were gone.

"_Oh Link remember you retreated when you battled Majora and left your stuff behind...we need that stuff, come on we need to get to the Moon!_" Forera Said

"Hey Link!" A voice said as Link looked over he saw the Kid the leader of the bombers Jim.

"Link quickly!" Jim Said link seeing no other option ran to Jim and followed them to there hideout,

"Oh thank god your safe...damn skull kid he's takeing over all of Termina, and has started to hunt down all that oppose him, it's only the 3 of us left, You, Me and Kafei, she saw that was happening and ran to us to tell me, but by then the other kids were taken, she's here too, we are on the run but fortunately the Adults cannot sneak into the hideout due to its low size, so we are safe...for now... so Link what's the plan?"

"Me why are you asking me you run the organization?" Link asked

"Seriously Link I've noted your accomplishments, heck Link I heard before he was captured that your not actually from Termina your the fucking Hero of Time from Hyrule, if anyone can beat an overly oppressive ruler like Skull Kid it's you!" Jim Said

Suddenly Jim was by his ankles begging, "Please! Please Link I'm begging you, help us!" He pleaded,

"Fine I will help you, actually I was gonna help anyways. But for other reasons," Link Said

"Other reasons what's that?" Jim asked, suddenly from the back room Kafei appered. "Jim your gear is repaired...oh Link your here!" Kafei Said as she handed Jim a sword and a shield.

"Ahh thanks Kafei, Listen Link was going over the plan to take out Skull Kid. I'm transferring leadership roles to him, he also said he was here for another reason." Jim Said

"Oh so go on then," Kafei Said

Link cleared his throat "Yes as I was saying, Skull Kid doesn't have any powers to do what he is doing, nor does the mask he wears, he is being controlled by an evil Deity sealed outside of the fabric of reality, you guys know my accomplishments so you know that I defeated Gannondorf but after I killed him he shattered and with that broke the fabric of reality allowing the deity to escape, it apperes he is trying to take over the world so I need my gear and then we can beat Skull Kid the defeat Void." Link Said,

"Damn so it's Void who is doing all this damage, so how are we to accomplish this?" Jim asked

"Well before I went to battle Majora before he was taken control by Void he gave me a powerful mask called the Feirce Deity mask, it basically transforms me into a champion of the gods with some added powers, unfortunately when I had to flee due to Void I left my stuff behind. I need to get it and kill Void." Link Said

"Ok we will divert the Void combat forms away from you and then meet you at the top of the Clock tower the rest is up to you...ready Kafei?" Jim asked

"_Actually no...your not..." _Forera Said

"_While your gear cam help combat The Void forms it won't protect you, seeing as void is tied to this world he can control you, just like he did to everyone else. I can give you a charm that will protect you from Void but only for a few if in combat with a void form the spell will start to drain in order for it to recharge you must be out of combat, so it's still risky, My advise is to lead them into souther Clock town and trap them there, before you meet us at the Clock tower."_ Forera Said

"I see..." Jim Said nodding to Forera's instructions, as he was given the charm and put it around his neck as did Kafei.

"Link just make sure you get to the Clock tower we will handle the rest." Kafei Said Link nodded,

And with that the battle for Clock town had begun,

The three exited the Hideout, and Link gave his final instructions combat orders, "Kafei flank left and take that side, Jim right side send them to West and East Termina fields respectively. Both of them nodded. And headed, off

"_Link we'd best wait for them to get back and say there mission was completed." _Forera Said

"We can direct them and tell them when they need help." Link said

Forera nodded "_best get to the top of a building who should we help Jim or Kafei?" _She asked as Link thought it was a hard choice, finally reaching a choice he nodded and headed out

Reaching east Clock town link got on top of the building and directed Kafei where to go wearing her about ones that snuck up behind her, and those that were endanger to her,

After she was safe Link proceeded to West Clock town and deal with the same with Jim. As link got off the building and headed to the tower,

Standing at the top Both Jim and Kafei were safe.

"Phew That was harder than I thought. Don't worry we will stay here to make sure no one follows you, good luck link. We are counting on you." Jim Said as Link nodded he made his way into the moon to confront Majors Mask.

At the entrance of the boss room inside the moon, Link found his stuff, the Great fairy Sword, all his masks he collected, and even the Hylian mirror shield, as the mirror shield fused with the Hylian shield it didn't become a mirror shield insted it gained a glossy coating,

"_The Hylian shield has now the ability to deflect attacks that are non corporeal although I have no idea what it will do to the forces of Void we are one step towards completeing our goal, now Link we must go, quickly defeat Majoras Mask."_ Forera Said, Link nodded and equipped the Feirce Deity Mask,

As he felt the tremendous power roar within him, Link the hero of TimeLight couldn't hold back the scream, trapped within, the scream that transformed him into Feirce Deity Link Hero of TimeLight!

"_Link I must tell you, the Feirce Deity Sword and the Great Fairy Sword are comparable to the Master Sword, however we need a powerful blacksmith in order to accomplish this, for right now hold onto them and we will find someone, who can do it."_ Forera Said

Deity Link nodded and drew the Friece Deity Sword and walked in,

"MAJORA's Mask I have come to slay you!" Link yelled

"**...hehehe..." **Void Majora laughed

"**Foolish child...I am not here and I am here...I am nigh, and yet I exist if you can possibly make any sense of this statement then you know I cannot be defeated...you will lose and I will take your shell and the power of courage will be mine! Prepare yourself Feirce Deity or not Your gods have failed you and I will prove it!" **Void Majora Said as he roared and ripped himself off the wall and the Void Smoke latched onto the mask and made limbs,

Link Stepped back as the monsterous Majora made a one to one copy of Link himself, although with a dark version of a non Master Sword.

Link lowered his stance, and prepared to fight,

Majora Link started off with a simple charge, and lunged to Link who rolled and parried with the Feirce Deity Sword as Majora Link guarded with shield it was not the Hylian and thus Not indestructible as it shattered and dug into Majaoras arm he jumped back

"Lucky shot..." Majora Link Said as started to warp Reality around him as he appered before Link and hit him sending him across the room.

"_Link no!" _Forera Said

"**Ahhh hello Forera...and how are you...come to see my rise to power?" **Void Majora said

Forera flew over to Link,

"_Link I miscalculated, it apperes Void traveled to Termina Hyrule insted of Hyrule Prime, which means he's physically in control of Majora's Mask we cannot beat him, we need to go now!" _

"**Awww Already getting rid of my new toy... no matter..." **Void Said as he snapped his fingers and serveral Void combat forms appered behind Link, thinking quickly Link back flipped behind them and took them out with the Feirce Deity Sword and ran, which angered Void,

"**DAMN IT CATCH HIM EVERYTIME HE FLEES HE GROWS MORE AND MORE POWERFUL DO NOT LET HIM GET AWAY!?"** Void yelled as the Void combat forms he spawned chased after Link.

Fortunately Link was too nimble to catch as he made it to the Clock tower,

He fell to his knees panting.

Jim and Kafei were at his side instantly. "What happened did you win?" Jim asked

"No...Void, is...Termina isn't under control of a General as I hoped, insted...its controled by Void himself, which means..." Link panted

"Void is basically unkillable until you have the required equipment and can't do anything until it's there?" Kafei Said,

"In that case we need to go now before the Void forms jump at us from all sides." Jim Said as they left for the hideout. But this time they got to the on behind the Curiosity shop,

"We can't risk going to the hideout for fear of Void following us." Kafei Said the three nodded,

"So we need a new plan to defeat Void, this is bad, ok here's the plan, Link you do what you you need to do, me and Kafei will remain here and keep the town safe at least a slight area of Clock town will not fall to Void, Mark my words." Jim Said Feirce Deity Link nodded,

"In that case it's time we part, you know where to go..." Jim Said when suddenly the hideout shook

"What was that?" Kafei asked,

"**Wah...hahahahah" **a deep laugh echoed into the hideout,

"_It's Void he's found us we need to go!" _Forera Said

"No can do we will make sure you get out of here, we will fight or die...and I'm too young to die... good luck Link I beleave in you!" Jim Said

"Void is in the front entrance, quickly Back exit you know where it leads take the long way around to get to the hideout and take the secret passage to get to the observatory." Kafei Said Link nodded and ran,

"Well Kafei like the day we started..." Jim Said,

"Yep...Hand in hand battleing the forces of evil and corruption and despite the rest of the world telling us we weren't ready Prevaling!" She said as the entry way crumbled and Skull Kid appered Holding a Sword! And blocking the forces of Void,

"What are you doing standing there RUN!?" Skull Kid asked

"Skull Kid wha-?" Jim asked,

"There's no time trust me Majora caught me by surprise but once I was free, Void showed up and started to wreck the place. Fortunately I due to something Majora did I cannot be affected by Voids minions, Now shut up and run!" He Said

Both Jim and Kafei nodded and at the same time beat the Void combat form, "Skull Kid we beleave you Link the hero of TimeLight told us it was the Mask not you, and we are severely under powered to take on the forces of Void, if you want to join us and help us take down the demonic mask." Jim Said

Skull kid looked at the hand and shook it, "Agreed, but we need to go, Void broke past the wall we are empty, here." He Said "Wait!" Kafei Said as she rannin back and got a map, "we can't let Void follow us, this is the map of the remaking safehouses we have." She said

"Great thinking Kafei." Skull Kid Said

"Yea as leader, I have to agree, Skull Kid we are leaving through the armory! Get some weapons and armor and we are on the move, Kafei your the guide. Let's go! Link is counting on us." Jim Said the three nodded and ran off. "Where to?" Skull Kid asked,

"Oh shit we can't leave because link is heading to the observatory and escape we need to stay until he's away and then we can follow." Jim saod

"Damn it... well the only thing we can do is give them hell and give link and opening to escape." Skull Kid Said

"Kafei did you happen to plant the bombs where I told you to?" Jim asked,

"Yes...it will be a fare distraction but I don't think it will work." Kafei Said, "I can go to the archery range and get us 3 bows and defend outselves with." Skull Kid Said,

"Yea heck this town we can link a passages to all the notable places we need to stay held up in here for a while, But first, Skull kid, move fast get the bows and get back, also note as to how many forces we should expect.

"Kafei give me the map, I want you to go to the town market and stock us up on all the food we need, if anything mark a stall we can use to burrow to for quick access." Jim Said as the three boys went to work.

Link snuck out of the hideout and flanked down Eastern Clock town Link looked into central Clock town and found it swarming with enemies, he cursed as he was forced to flee, he hoped the bombers would be safe.

As Link got into thenhideout and he reached the observatory the old man was there, "Ahh link..." he said as Link explanded the story,

"Ahh very well then, be safe, I will keep my door locked and only allow people I know access. Next time i will ask for a password, Term is the code, Understood?" He asked Link nodded,

"Good...get going..." The man said as Link hopped on Epona and rode off, Forera made a portal and they left the reality,

(Eoc) holy crap Long chapter but nessesary one, if you want to know here's the plan

Termina is still a creation of the Mask's evil powers Void got a hand of the mask and made Termina apart of his realm, which mean Termina is not physical, and the people are real too, and Void and Majora have control because both had hands in its making,

Next time On Legend of Zelda Hero of worlds With Links unsuccessful coop against Void Link searches out to deal locate At least one Zelda to meet Prime Zelda, and allow them to travel together, along with Gannondorf, and over time add more hero's to his arsenal to make the Hero of Worlds keep reading- Bankerrtx01,


	7. Timeline Clear

Legend of Zelda: Hero of worlds

Finding Zelda,

{Twlight realm} (Hyrule fields)

Feirce Deity Link the Hero of TimeLight, landed in Hyrule fields and stood up,

"_Come on Link we need to go I've already teleported us to Twlight realm." _Forera Said, Link nodded and ran off,

"_Oh Link here you need this for the fact that we need to carry more stuff than usual, this bag has no limit and weighs nothing it's linked to an alternative dimension, so we can store what's not nessessary, also the Feirce Deity's Mask won't be much help to you as of now, you will need to combined them to make them the True Feirce Deity Mask or just the True Deity Mask." _ Forera said

"_We need to find the happy Mask salesmen in Prime Hyrule for that, but that's later, come on." _Forera Said as Link left,

Link Traveled around and found a Crossbow on the ground and several bolts, equipping it, he now had a long ranged weapon for which he could attack blindingly fast.

As he rode off to Hyrule on Epona he felt void nearly ontop of him and fired the crossbow to hit him away,

Reaching Hyrule Castle Link found the castle Gate in Ruins he hopped off and ran in.

"_Link we must be careful Zelda maybe in danger but void will know if us..." _Forera Said

Link nodded and slowly headed out he heard the sound of fighting as Link reached the next room and saw a few of remains guards battling a Void combat form.

Leaping into action Link preformed a jump Attack and killed the beast. As The guards panted

"Link...thank you, so many of our brethren have fallen but the Princess remains safe...go I believe in you...good luck..." the guard said as he went to sit down and catch his breath as Link headed in,

Princess Zelda looked over, and smiled. "Link your back!" She said

"As I said I would..." he said as he scooped up Zelda in his arms,

"Thank you my love..." Zelda Said. "Yes...now let us go..." Link Said as he waved his hand and shattered Zeldas ward,

Once it shattered the Dark clouds brewed over the sky but Forera teleported them away to safety before Void could land, and attack,

{Ocrena of Time}

Feirce Deity Link and Zelda landed infront of the temple of Nayru amd entered,

"Link...what is this place?" Zelda asked

"_All will be explanded in due time Princess, please right this way..." _the voice of Nayru said as Zelda walked off, Link smiled, as Zelda smiled back,

"_Well Link we have more places to go. But for now we can wait, the timeline Splits quite Harsh here we have the 3 branches, if we countune down this reality we will complete the last segment of this timeline, before we need to come back and defeat Void, or, we can shift to another part of the Split timeline and complete that." _Forera Said Link made the choice and chose to stay in this branch for now,

"_Ok we are off to Hyrule Warriors to battle the forces of Cia and prevent him from resurting Gannondorf. I also notice due to the tears of the Spacetime fabric we need to end this for now or else Void will just keep seeping in, Come on Link to Hyrule!" _Forera Said

"_Hang On Sister..." _Nayru Said as Feirce Deity Link Hero of TimeLight turned around and Saw Zelda with her head down and palms together,

"_Zelda is in fact ready to travel however it is not good to have 2 hero's in one segmented reality at once, I propose to have Zelda travel to Hyrule Warriors, and hold Cia at bay while you travel to the failed Hero branch or the Great sea branch and collect your tools from there, Void knows the importance of the Time travel ablity that Hyrule Warriors grants him so it's most likely Cia is His General, as for Twlight Realm there wasn't any, but that will change, as I fear In the other branches Gannondorf is the General Both in the Failed hero and the Great Sea Timeline."_

Forera flew over to her sister, "_sis what branch do you recommend we start now Failed hero or Great Sea?" _She asked,

"_Well Failed hero has Gannondorf over and over again where as Great sea has more items so I would say Great sea. However until you gather a blacksmith and forge the great blade, all your items will be useless. Something you know about from Termina..." _Nayru Said Link nodded as Forera looked to her son

"_We'll link it's up to you, where shall we go?" _Forera asked

After a desison was made Link chose The Great Sea, "I Understand," Forera nodded

"_Forera, when you see that realms version of Princess Zelda. Please give her this, is will bring her essence to Prime Zeldas location which she will not be able to do when she holds back Void."_ Nayru Said Link nodded and grabbed the pearl necklace,

"_Well then off we go..." _Forera Said as she teleported The hero of TimeLight to the new branch.

"_And lady Hylia we must go as well..." _Nayru Said

"_Nayru...I am thankful that you chose to be my keeper shall if it was anyone else, I don't think I would ever regain my powers back..." _Princess Zelda/ Lady Hylia Said

"_Not so fast Madam your powers are not restored yet."_ Nayru Said

"_Nor is Link a True Deity yet amd you still treat him as such..." _Zelda Said

"_My lady that is different as Head god of the pantheon he must..."_ Nayru Said But Zelda interrupted her,

"_Nayru, now is not the time Tranfer us to the needed plane and transform yourself into my advisor, I will need you for the upcoming war ahead..." _Hylia Said

"_Of course, my lady..."_ Nayru Said as they teleported away,

{Wind Waker}

Feirce Deity Link appered on an island as he looked around, and found a ship. Before taking it to the open sea.

" _Link we need to find your counterpart where could he be?"_ Forera Said,

"**Halt stranger!" **A voice said as Feirce Deity Link turned to see Void Link growling at them

" **WHO ARE YOU!?" **Link asked pointing his Master Sword at Feirce Deity Link

"_Well you always seem to know when trouble comes...wonderful."_ Forera Said

Void Link Lunged But Feirce Deity Link struck out and disarmed him before punching him square in the face sending Void Link out of it and freeing him from Voids grip

"**Damn it...this isn't the end yet!"** Void Said as he flew, off.

Toon Link shook his head and looked up

"Wha-What happened?" He asked Deity Link helped him up, and spoke to him bluntly "you got taken over by a dark entity that's hellbent on destroying the entire Multiverse we enhabit and as such I freed you and need you to travel with me as we take back what was lost." Feirce Deity Link Said

"Oh...so it must be a Thursday then...I always hated those days..." toon link said as he fell face first and passed out,

Feirce Deity Link looked to Forera amd at the same time they shook there heads,

Finally toon Link woke up and finally grasped what Feirce Deity Link was trying to say, Nodding Link joined Feirce Deity Link making the Master Sword amd Hylian shield that much stronger,

"_Hey link a problem...we don't know how we are going to get off the island and back onto water." _

"I can help with that..." a voice said as Link looked over to the King of Red lions there.

"Link, I'm glad your back, Void is certainly going crazy and Zelda has been taken, we need to find them and hurry, Void is already sending ships out to hunt you," he said

And with that they were on there way,

"Hey Red lions where is Zelda?" Link asked,

"She's at the same battlegrounds as you Fought Gannondorf at the Tower." He Said Link nodded, and headed off.

Reaching the tower Feirce Deity Link the Hero of TimeLight, headed up to the top and found Gannondorf standing there with Zelda. By his side

"**Oh it apperes Linky didn't like our little partnership..."** Void Gannondorf Said.

"_Link we must prioritize Zelda...Gannondorf is unable to be saved for now let's free Zelda." _Forera Said Link nodded

Void Gannondorf roared and waved his hand causing Void combat forms to spring up on the floor, Link got ready for the battle.

Void Gannondorf lunged at Link as he rolled out of the way, and snuck past to Reach Princess Zelda and was able to press the beads onto her freeing her of Void,

"Ahhhhh" Zelda screamed as Void was flushed from her systems

"Thank you link, now then we must battle Gannondorf and win." Zelda Said as link nodded and turned to face Gannondorf

"Link you look different are you-." Zelda asled " not important right now Hylia." Link saod before kicking himself for the fuckup.

However Zelda was now focused, as they began to battle Void Gannondorf, after getting the strike Ganondorf was hit in the head Breaking Voids evil spell and fading,

Ganondorf opens his eyes,

"That hurt..." he said "I WILL KILL YOU!?" Gannondorf yelled

"_WAIT NOW IS NOT THE TIME!?" _Forera Said

"Puny gods only I can-!" Gannondorf was cut off by Feirce Deity link pointing the Feirce Deity Sword at him, after strong comserderation Gannondorf relized Link now had no qualms killing him and backed, off,

"Alright what's the plan?" He asked.

Suprisinly Gannondorf was reasonable when it came to doing stuff to stop Void, as the plan progressed as talked about, Link would go to the new seas and fight Bellum and gain the Phantom sword before founding New Hyrule and getting the Lokomo Sword, while Gannondorf was to wait for his Prime Incarnation to come to retrieve him, They all agreed,

"Wait but if Prime Zelda is to come to get you, and your also needed to help Link at the next point, how is that to work?" Gannondorf asked

"Hylia will not come to pick up Zelda the beads on her neck are a safe guard against Voids forces to prevent her to falling into the wrong hands, I will deliver her to Prime Zelda personally." Feirce Deity Link Hero of TimeLight (wind) Said. Gannondorf said

"So I will just await here for my prime verson to come, ok..." Gannondorf Said,

"I guess we face Bellum now..." Zelda Said Link nodded as they saod there farewells and headed off to On Tetras ship and headed off,

"Now don't worry Link I won't foolhardidly jump onto the ship and get turned to stone again." Tetra Said as they entered the fog,

Feirce Deity Link The Hero of Timelight (wind) drew his blade, as the ghost ship arrived "get ready." Tetra Said as the ship stopped beside them nodding together, they both Jumped on the ship, and landed as a bright light appered blinging them both

( Mercey Island)

Link the Hero of TimeLight woke up to find himself Itemless all but the cloths on his back.

He looked around to see a white Fairy floating around his face, " oh good your up..." she said Link looked up "um where is all my stuff?" Link asked,

"Your stuff?" The fairy stopped "ummm I don't know how to put this...but a thief came by and stole them and ran off I tried to follow her but she jumped across a recently broken bridge. I don't know where she went, come on let's get you home..." the Fairy said

"I'm sorry this use to be home to my grandpa but he...he passed, I'm sorry to say."

Forera nodded and using her godly powers brought him back to life.

"Ah!" The Ocean King Said, "grandpa!" Ciela cried

"Ciela!" The Ocean King Said as they embraced and looked to Link to thank him. "Thank you you have-GAH MISTRISS FORERA!?" The Ocean King Said as he fell to one knee,

"Ocean King we need your help..." Forera Said explaining the situation. "Well I see, with my revival I'm now again battling Again Bellum But you need to purify my temple. Please head there. I will get you a Sword." He Said as he got up "Ciela I'm sure you've heard this I know you have questions but please go with Link I trust him." The Ocean King Said

Ciela nodded and caught up with link.

Link waited as The Ocean King got him his sword and after taking a few practice swings headed to the newly repaired bridge. After getting into town Link headed up to the temple of the ocean king, and guess who was there, Tetra.

"Oh hey your up?" Tetra Said as she jumped down,

"You selfish jerk theif give the items back!?" Ciela Said But Link lifted his hands up to silence her,

"Tetra give me the items..." Link said

"Aw mean...why should I?" I mean...your unarmed..." tetra Said

"Are u sure about that?" Link Said as he drew the blade he got from the Ocean King, Tetra huffed, as she chose to not battle Link and drop the items, Link picked up all the items

"Your no fun..." she said "we are in the middle of a strick quest sorry..." Link Said as he gave her a kiss. "But I will make it up to you later..." Link Said

"Well in that case swindler...let's go." She said as she walked into the temple,

Link and Ciela with Forera followed and walked inside.

In there they saw Linebeck in the room "hey!" Yea you. Can you help me ?" He asked as he explained the evil powers of the temple of the Ocean King, Link nodded and ran to free Linebeck

With him safe they walked out and saw The Ocean King there, "Link, thanks you you at least clearing the first floor of my temple I have a solid form, now please I want you to go up to the top and retrieve the phantom Hourglass." He Said, Link nodded, and headed up, grabbing the hourglass as The Ocean King filled it with sands of time, and explained the effects no being impervious of the evil effects of the temple so long as the sands are on the top of the hourglass, and in order for it to gain power again, Link must step out of the temple into the sun,

Link nodded and started his Quest to Save the Three spirits, which was easer Said than done

Fortunately he was able to save all three and it is revealed that Ciela was the Sprit of courage, with aneasea but with her power restored they set off to find the items that will seal Bellum the phantom sword,

As they reached the island of the blacksmith Zauz he explained there were three metals he had to get before he could make the sword Link agreed to the quest and was about to set off but tetra asked a question

"Hey do you think you could,help infuse two already made swords together?" She asked,

"I...suppose...what blades are you thinking of?" He asked,

Link seeing where tetra was going with this Revealed the Master Sword and the Feirce Deity Sword and even the Great Fairy Sword. The blacksmith looked over it

"Hmm this is tricky, I can infused the Master Sword with the Great Fairy Sword easy but seeing as the Feirce Deity Sword is an item of the Gods I need a blade of equal strength to latch it to, thus I need the Phantom Sword to latch the Feirce Deity Sword to, once then I can latch the Fairy-Master Sword to the Phantom-Deity Sword and make the item you seek I beleave, it will be The Fairy-Phantom-Deity-Master Sword." He said

"Long ass title I think we will refer to it as the FPD-Master Sword." Tetra Said Link shrugged,

"Do you know what it will look like or how long it will take to finish?" Ciela asked, The blacksmith Zauz shook his head, " I cannot say for now but I can say, the blades will be the most powerful I can possibly make myself, I cannot make one finer." He Said Link nodded

As they set off on there quest to gather the 3 Metals they met up with the Ocean King amd explanded to him it maybe impossible to give him back the Phantom sword when they are done, The Ocean King shrugged it off, "at this point Void is more important, do as you must if nessessary you may give me the old blade and I can find more metals and make it anew." He Said

Now not Feeling guilty of there course of action Feirce Deity Link the Hero of TimeLight (wind), Tetra and Linebeck along with Forera and Ciela headed off, to gather the sacred metals,

They were able to find them in record time as they got back to the blacksmith Zauz looked at the metals in awe and he started to hammer away,

As Link went off to help more people he arrived back as Zuaz and he revealed his creation, "the blade is complete but it needs a hilt...take it Link once you have the Hilt return to me, and I will fuse the Swords together as promised." He Said the group nodded and headed off,

On the way to Mercay island they were stoped and ambushed by Jolene as she began her speech, but fortunately Link defeated her easily as she was forced to flee. As Link headed back to the Ocean King, and

He presented the blade and nearly took Links Head off testing the blade, "Good you must guard it will." He Said "Hand me the Phantom Hourglass link," he said

As Link reached out and pulled the phantom hourglass and held it above his head The Ocean king snatched it out of his head (its a twist of the trope I had too) and began to fuse the blade with the hourglass, and created the phantom Sword,

"The blade is now complete, this is now fully capable of Slaying Bellum...however it is unable to Slay Void...and if we don't slay Void we will not win." He Said Link nodded and headed back off to Zuaz,

Zuaz looked up and nodded. " good...the blade is complete I have a base to work with, Link will you help me forge the blade?" He asked, Feirce Deity Link nodded after all the blade is an extension of the mask he wears, Zuaz nodded, as he headed the entire sword to red hot and put it on the anvil

"Link the Feirce Deity Sword please..." he said, Link drew the great sword, and laid it ontop of the Phantom sword as Zauz Said

As He hit the blade the Deity Sword shielded the hit, "Link I need to you give me acces to change the sword!" He Said as of now time was of the essence if the Phantom sword cooled he would be unable to fuse the blades.

Link nodded and gave him access as Zauz hammered away, as he finally finished he sighed. "Ok the first blade is done, now we begin the harder step, Link I need the Great Fairy Sword The Master Sword." He Said Link nodded and handed the blade over and started to hammer away,

After over an hour Zauz was finished, "we are done, the Phantom-Deity Sword and the Fairy-Master Sword Are Complete, and I will start to fuse them now,

Link watched the forging as the blade was complete, Link took the blade and held up the Fairy-Phantom-Deity Master sword. The Sword held the iconic Blue handle with the open corssguard, it had the Phantom Hourglass in the handle like the Phantom sword, the blade had the rainbow Pattern of the Great-Fairy-Sword, and the Double Helix pattern of the Feirce Deity Sword.

Link looked at it as a thing of Beauty, and nodded, he was finally ready to defeat Void Bellum.

As they reached the Temple of the Ocean King for the final time and battle void Bellum,

The battle was quite easy as His strikes were true and Fell in a few cuts, and with that Bellum was killed and Void lost yet another General.

As Link and Terta. Woke up and sent off on there new adventure to find New Hyrule.

{Majoras Mask}

Void looked over to see his clutch of the timeline was failing, but however he was unfazed, he already had a plan inplace for the Warriors of the gods, Many of the servents are easy let thenheros win, once he is ready he will reveal his true plan,

"**Keep going...Hero...keep going...I'm going to enjoy breaking you..." **Void laughed,

{ Spirit Tracks}

Link and Tetra were back on the ship and after a bit of conversing with the crew, link pulled Tetra aside,

"Yes link what is it?" She asked,

"I think it's time I give you your reward for your patience..." Link Said,

Tetra smiled "hmm ok but be careful we don't want to scare the crew into thinking I'm in danger..." she winked,

—-skip for later—-

( New Hyrule)

After a long voyage, Link and Tetra carrying both a son and daughter each walked onto the land. Amd clamed it as new Hyrule,

Later They both founded it as there own kingdom, with Link as the first king, and Zelda being the queen, and however seeing as they were near deity's due to the fact of multiple universes Link amd Zelda timetravled to the reawakening of Malladus.

After the time passed the and the fordgeing of the Lokomos Sword Link obtained it and defeated Malladus, and with the defeat of Void Malladus the Great Sea branch of the timeline was fixed, as link, fused with Hero of Trains to become, Feirce Deity Link, Hero of TimeLight (Wind & Trains).

After the success of that Link teleported Zelda off to the Hyrule Warriors realm to meep with Prime Zelda,

{Hyrule Warriors}

Feirce Deity Link: Hero of TimeLight (Wind & Trains) entered the castle and saw Zelda talking to her battle advisors on how to win the war, she was waging, "as of now Containment is our priority..." she said as she looked up. "Oh Link...your back, and I see you brought Zelda with you...thank you...please follow me..." she said as she lead Tetra into the back room

Zelda later walked out alone, "thank you link you have restored one full branch and one is nearly restored, however there are a few realms that you can access here..." Hylia Said

"I shall complete them now and return to you..." Link said "thank you." Hylia Said

"And Link...after this we have the fallen Timeline which means you will have to do a lot more work as it was a period of Hyrule's decline..." Zelda Said Link nodded and headed off.

"And one more thing Link...you look good..." she said

As Link looked down he noticed the uniform he was wearing was different from before,

Insted of being a pure white Garb as the Feirce Deity, Link had a patchwork of colors from very faint but the tint of Blueish green was there as well as some black on the end, Link smiled at the uniform and headed off

"_So link where are we off to now?"_ Forera asked

" to defeat Vaati a second time..." Link Said as he and Forera vanished

{Four sword's Adventure}

Link landed and started his quest meeting the Four links and fusing together to add to impressive Feirce Deity Link: Hero of 4 -TimeLight (Wind & Trains)

And with that he began his adventure to banish Vaati,

Weilding the Four Sword, he was unable to fully use it seeing as he had it powered but not the original and with that he was unable to forge it into the FPD- Master sword as he now held The Lokomos Sword and the Four Swords as there own items

"_Link it apperes we need to go back in time in order to add the Pictora blade to the FPD- Master Sword, and hopefully add the Lokomos Sword as well, but first we need to kill Vaati," _Forera Said as Link Travled to battle Vaati and finally won, giving Link 2 timelines free of Void or nearly, as he now headed off to save the Fallen Hero Timeline, as he saved Zelda from this timeline,

(Eoc)

Ok now I know this was confusing I couldn't find it in myself to write out the entirety of Phantom Hourglass nor sprit tracks so basically if you played the game it's basically the game but just a different ending as was shown,

Next time on Legend of Zelda: Hero of worlds, Link heads to the Fallen Hero Timeline to collect Princess Zelda and his own counterparts. As Zelda battles The forces of void, trying to stall until Link was ready, keep reading- Bankerrtx01


	8. The Hero's Forge

Legend of Zelda: Hero of Worlds

Zeldas war:

{Hyrule Warriors}

( Hyrule Castle)

Princess Zelda looked at the map of the land as she planned her strategy, "Captain I want you to take a Contengint and head off to counter the forces of Void." She said

"Madam are you sure, I mean to be honest we are just nearly hanging on wouldn't it be better if we just gave in and-." The knight was stopped as Zelda nearly impaled him with her own sword, "are you considering treason of your land for your own survival?!" Zelda yelled letting a bit of Goddess Hylia out as well to convey her anger,

"I...no madma, im just trying to be reasonable we lost so many as of this point, how can we even talk to our people as they can't even see us as an actual government?" The knight said,

"My The Hylian people know I am the ruler, and my people know as long as I live, The governerment will not die unless I will be slain, and they know I will not let that happen, now get it done." Zelda Said as the guards left,

Zelda looked up to the sky, "come on Link...we need you now." She said.

{a Link to the Past,}

Feirce Deity link Hero of 4-TimeLight (Wind & Trains) enters the portal, and popped out of the Point where Link the hero of Hyrule was about to Slay Gannondorf,

"Wait stop!" Feirce Deity Link Said, Hyrule Link Turned around,

"Why? Gannon is evil he needs to be slain..." he said,

"Gannon isn't the Issue there is actually a far greater evil that must die and unfortunately Gannon is one of the key pecies to stop him." Feirce Deity Link said

"Haha see boy and...older boy you can't kill me!" Ganon laughed as he prepared to send a blast at Link, but Feirce Deity Link Jumped Over Parried the strike with the Hyrulean shield and lunged to Gannon's neck. "However that doesn't mean I can't kill you now...and come back to reclame your Essence later if you so wish..." Deity Link Said

Gannon reluctancely complied "heh fine maybe you do have some balls..." he said as Link, looked at each other, and Fused, together, making Feirce Deity Link: Hero of 4-Hyrulean TimeLight (Wind &Trains). He nodded as he jumped into another Universe with Farore.

Link Scoundreled the next two major cracks in the time line gathering the items, as he finished he went teleported and gathered those items,

As Link Chose to take an inventory for what he had, besides the shield, sword, and cloths, bit other items were there.

From Ocrena of Time he had said Ocrena of Time, the bombs, the hook shot and Long shot, Megaton hammer, Lense of truth, Fire, Water, and Light arrows with a bow, and the biggest quiver, he had the 3 tunics and boots and he had all 6 middalions Light, Fire, Forest, Water, Sprit, and Shadow,

From Termina he had all his Masks the main 4 of those being Deku, Goron, And Zoura, and Feirce Deity, But once he found the happy masks Salesmen would fuse them all together,

From Twlight Princess, he had the Spinner, double Claw shot, Hawkeye, Gale boomerang, fishing rod, The Dominion rod, lantern, horse call, Slingshot, and both Zora and Magick sets of armor, both of which when he got the chance will he infuse into his Feirce Deity form and make sure it doesn't run off Ruppies. As well as his Crossbow,

From Wind Waker he had, the Swift sail, Grappling hook, Magick Armor. Another bow with all 3 arrow types which due to Windwakers Links stature he could cut down and use as bolts for his Crossbow, he also had bait, Skull hammer, Bombs, the hookshot, power bracelets, hero's charm, the goddess Pearls, and the pirates charm,

From his adventure against Bellum, he had the same things as many were add ons to his sword,

For his Adventure in new Hyrule however he got more, as well as an 2 heir and an successful monarchy going, he had, The Wirlwind, Whip, ( something Zelda likes very much), Sand wand and sprit flute,

As for his adventure againt Vaati in four swords adventures he had Blue bracelet, Bombos maddalion, Fire Rod, Force fairy, Pegasus boots, roc's feather, power braclet, and moon pearl,

And with the recent Addition to the team he gained, two boomerang's, Fire amd Ice rods. 3 madallions a flute, the cane of Somaria and the Cane of Byrne, Magick Cape, Magick mirror, and the book of Mudora,"

In the two non linear quests to save both the oracle of seasons and ages, to hopefully fix time up again he got, the. Harp of Ages, all the tunes, Seeds, amd flutes and a Magick ring with a box. The Roc's cape, and Rod of seasons

From the adventure as he awoken he gather the 8 sacred instruments, the Full moon cello, the Conch Horn, the Sea Lilly bell, the Surf Harp, The Wind Marimba, the Coral Triangle, the organ of evening calm, and finally the Thunder Drum, he also got flippers, Magifying Glass, and the Golden Leaf,

From a link between worlds he had the bow of Light, Ravio bracelets, the power glove, titans mitt, and Master Ore,

With all his items checked he checked his armory of sharp pointy things,

He had the Fairy-Phantom-Deity Master Sword, his main primary weapon, but he also had those that needed to be fused such as The Four sword ( not powered), The Lokomos Sword, The Link to the Past's Master Sword, The Link between worlds Master Sword, the Oricle's Master Swords, amd Links Awakenings Master Sword, as well as the Hylian shield counterpart,

As his now title was Feirce Deity Link: Hero of-4 Hyrulian TimeLight, Oracle of Dreams & Shadows, (Wind&Trains)

As he went to find Link In this version of Hyrule { LoZ original} he found him and added his arsenal but found Gannondorf to be missing, it apperes Gannon was taken from this timeline,

"_Link we should go talk to Din now..." _Forera Said Link nodded and teleported away to Zeldas Realm amd gave her the parts of her soul back, as he headed off to find Din,

At Din's temple Link walked in as Din talked to them directly "_sister did you not hear my instructions why have you come here?" _She said

"_Sister Void is more powerful than we believed he crashed by Sanctuary long ago and we had to flee, and started our war against him, We have found out Void has 2 sanctuary realms that of the most powerful Timeline split, of Hyrule Warriors, as well as Termina, Zelda Herself is warring against Void in the Warriors plane, but we need Prime Gannondorf to aid her and take the fight to Void!" _Forera Said

After a while Din spoke, "_you are a passionate speaker Sister, unfortunately I cannot help you, and it is not that I wish to betray the trinity, but because I will be of no use. I have miscalculated, I do not have the Prime Gannondorf, for you see Gannondorf is a reincarnation of a much older foe...one we know all to well, for infact Gannondorf is the reincarnation of Demies the God of destruction, himself," _Din Said

"Where can I find him?" Link Said

"_Link I'm sure you understand this but the reincarnation of that's realms Link only won by chance and that we barely swayed the fight to your favor, he will not be easy to beat." _Din said

"And yet Void is more powerful and wants to destroy the universe, something Demies is quite apart of, I'm sure I can convince him to join us..." Link Said.

Din thought for a bit,

"_Okay fine, I will help but note that you will need to collect all your other reincarnations first you still have the one that forged the Four Swords, the one who beat calamity Gannon and the one that beats Demies to go, and then we have the problem of Forging the Mythical Blade itself, I suggest the Pictora will be able to forge the Four sword into the basis of the FPD- Master Sword, but I don't know about the rest."_ Din Said

Link nodded.

"_So who shall we go after first?" _Forera asked

Link thought before deciding, as the two vanished,

{ Breath of the Wild}

Link opens the portal and appered in the post apocalyptic verson of Hyrule. Link looked around and found a map, and headed off to see the Master Blacksmith Rohan to help forge the Great blade he needed to slay Void as well as the Magick Armor, and the other stuff,

"_Link we need to find the Blacksmith that we can have to make the Master Sword as powerful as we need." _Forera Said,

As Link headed off to the Goron City to meet the blacksmith,

As he walked he relized this world was completely gone to ruin. As he reached the city, he found the other Link of this world there, buying a sword,

"And good day to you too!" The Goron said saying goodbye as Link nodded and turned around only to jump back as he walked into Feirce Deity Link: Hero of-4 Hyrulian TimeLight, Oracle of Dreams & Shadows, (Wind&Trains).

"Who are you?" Link asked

"I'm you...and I need your help..." Deity Link said, as he explained the situation,

"Well...I see..." Link Said as he formed with Feirce Deity Link, now known as Feirce Deity Link: Hero of-4 Hyrulian TimeLight, Oracle of Dreams & Shadows of Wild (Wind&Trains).

The Goron was shocked, "well that was impressive so what can I help you with?" He asked

"Can you see if you can fuse these weapons together?" Link asked as he showed him this Links verson the the Master Sword, along with the FPD- Master sword,

The Goron nodded "let me see what I can do..." he said as he took the Sword and looked around at it,

"Oh dear..." he said

"What is it?" Link Asked

"It apperes this is out of my skill set, you will have to travel to see another Smith, who could possibly do this..." he said

"_Ok what's his name?" _Forera asked.

"His name is Dento and I don't exactly know where he is but I believe he is hard to find." The Goron Said Link nodded amd headed off. To find the smith he seeks.

(Dento)

As the blacksmith hammered away Feirce Deity Link: Hero of-4 Hyrulian TimeLight, Oracle of Dreams & Shadows, (Wind&Trains). He looked up to see Link in the shiny white Garb, and startled

"Hey there what can I do for you?" He asked

"I heard your the greatest blacksmith there is..." he said, "yep that's me...what can I do for you?" Dento asked,

"Well I need you to fuse some blades together for me." He said,

"Hmm...fuse blades together without taking away there proprieties I can try it...what do you have?" He asked as Feirce Deity Link Laid out the 4 Versons of the Master Sword he had, the Lokomos sword, The Four Sword, with his Primary Weapon FPD-Master Sword.

"Carrying enough for an Army here..." Dento asked,

"Can you help or not?" Feirce Deity Link asked,

"I will try buddy, let me see. I can tell this sword is unusable as it's not powered. Let me see if i cant fuse at least One of these Swords with the primary one..." the Blacksmith said as he handed Link the Four Sword and took the FPD- Master Sword amd the Oracle Master Sword as he laid the two Together he swung it down and a bright light and explosion sent him back.

"Damn...unfortunately I cannot at this moment as it apperes that there are so many copies of the same sword on top of one another I cannot find the latch of Said sword series and there for combine them, if you can give me the Base sword before I could possibly do it..." Dento Said

"_What about the other swords thr Lokomo Sword?" _Forera asked

"It won't matter if I cannot fuse it to the FPD-Master sword... as for the shield it's the same issue... I'm sorry, I cannot be much help here..." Dento Said Link nodded and left,

"_Damn what are we going to do?" _Forera Said

"We keep moving..." Link Said as Forera followed,

"Let's go get the Four Sword Completed..." Link Said as he walked into the portal.

{ Minish Cap}

Link Walked out into Lake Hylia as the hero of the Minish Link came out of the Fonal dungeon with the fourth Element for the Pictora blade,

"Nice work Limk now let's head off to fuse the blades together and..." the Minish cap said as he turned "WAAAH WHO ARE YOU!?" As Link turned around to see Feirce Deity Link.

"I'm here because I need your help. Give me the Pictora Blade and I will help your adventure." Feirce Deity Link Said

"NO WE WILL NOT FOR ALL WE KNOW YOU CAN BE A MINON OF VATTI LINK LETS GET OUT OF HERE!" The cap said

However While the cap was Ranting the Two Links came into eye contact and trough a mental bond all Links shared made a compromise, Minish Cap Link nodded, as he took a step forward,

"No Link what are you doing!?" The cap screamed, As Link and Feirce Deity Link reached out there hands. And fused together, as the Hat jumped off of Links Head and screamed as the Hero of the Minish fused into the Feirce Deity Link,

"Look I don't know who you are but you are toast you hear me!?" The cap yelled.

Unfortunately for the cap Feirce Deity Link was not done... "I am the hero of the Minish! In face I'm all the hero's all but one..." Feirce Deity Link Said,

"Oh?" The cap said. Link nodded

"Come on...we will fuse the Blade and then countune to travel, to defeat Vaati, I've done so before." Feirce Deity Link Said, the Cap nodded and hopped on his head,

"I must say I don't much like the white." He Said "it's my Deity form deal with it." Link Said

"Deity Form you mean your equal to the golden goddesses?!" The cap asked,

"_Actually Link here at this point is above the Golden goddesses in stature, once he becomes the Hero of Worlds Link here will be the Head god of the Hyrulian Pathoen along side Lady a Hylia..."_ Forera Said

The cap Gasped, "oh my your important...alright...let's go forge that blade!" He Said as Link headed off to Hyrule town with the sword in hand. Flying there with the ocrena,

Link walked up to the secret entrance and found his way into the shrine, and fused the blade.

"Alright the four elements are complete now we can go defeat Vaati..." the Cap said,

"Not yet..." link said

"No? But..." the cap asled

"I need to Fuse the Sword with my primary Weapon The FPD-Master Sword, and then I can defeat Not only Vaati but Void who is controlling him..." Link Said,

The cap understanding nodded, "Alright let's go see that Blacksmith!" He Said as Link flew over to there.

The Pictora Blacksmith was shocked to see Link so soo but after he explained the situation he nodded, "yes...hand me the two Four Swords Link..." The Blacksmith Said as he hammered away to fuse them, when he tried to fuse the two into the FPD-Master Sword he looked at Link

"Hmm you were told before that the blade couldn't find a base to hold onto the latch correct?" He asled Link nodded,

"I'm sorry son but I'm finding the exact same problem here." He Said Link nodded,

"I expected something like that fortunately I have a solution please excuse me I will be right back." Limk Said as He ran off and grew full size.

"So Link where are we off to now?" The cap asked

"The beginning...the creation of the Master Sword it self," Link saod as he walked into the portal created by Forera

{Skyward Sword}

Link Raised the Champion sword up about to bring it down to hit the final god Seal and I power the Master Sword,

"WAIT STOP!?" A voice said ,

Link Turned around and saw a...a copy of himself but dressed in white.

"Who are you!" Fi Said

Use this as designation..." Feirce Deity Link Said holding out the FPD- Master Sword,

Fi scanned the sword, then scanned the Champion sword, and went back to the FPD-Master sword

"Does not compute although there is extensive modifications to the Swords you still hold the Fully upgraded Master Sword...WHY ARE THERE TWO MASTER SWORDS IN EXISTENCE!?" Fi yelled,

"Because I'm not any Hero...I'm the hero of worlds...and I need his sword..." Feirce Deity Link Said Link nodded,

"Yes sure just let me finish it and I will-." He saod as he again went for the skyward strike but Feirce Deity screamed

"No!" He said making Link pause,

"Listen I don't need the Master Sword...I need the Champions sword, My Master Sword The FPD- Master Sword, has been modified too much and cannot be upgraded more I need the Champions Blade to put the modifications needed..." Feirce Deity Link Said

"Fine...just know I will need that sword later..." he said.

"Won't take a tick..." Feirce Deity Link said

As Skyward Link nodded and tossed the Sword, as Feirce Deity Link Caught it,

"The Sword will be Returned to you in the condition it's in, after all without this blade none of the other blades will exist." Feirce Deity Link Said as he walked into the portal,

As Link Sat and waited,

Finally Feirce Deity Link Returned, and tossed the sword, "that sword has been modified but it will still be the base Master sword Until it's potential is unlocked. You will know when..." Feirce Deity link said as he Vanished.

"Ready Fi?" Link asked Fi appered and nodded, "yes Master Link..." Fi Said

{ final battle with Vaati}

"**Hehe prepare to die Hero..." **Void Vaati Said, as he lunged,

However Feirce Deity Link Held His ground and using The Four Sword now fully powered beheaded Vaati.

"You know I never wished for this to happen to you Vaati...but you felt us with no other choice...come on Link we should go, we got more Worlds to save..." the cap said as Link nodded and left.

"So Link Ready to become the Hero of Worlds and beat Void?" The cap asked

"There's still 2 more Links to go...the Hero's Champion, and that of The Hyrulian Wars..." Feirce Deity Link Said,

"_True but Link The Hyrulian Wars Link is a Hero. But he essentially is a minute verso Pm of yourself, Link Your gonna need a lot of power, to convince Demies, I say we go and collect your War counterpart first then go to Demies..." _Forera Said

"I concur, it seems the most logical option." The cap said Link nodded and teleported to the Hyrulian wars and fused with that Link as he headed off to meet Demies.

{Skyward Sword (final battle)}

"I see do you really wish to challange me..." Demies fully powered said

Link narrowed his Eyes at Demies, he Just nearly killed Zelda, his love, and the recarnation of Lady Hylia, he had to defend her.

As he gripped the Master sword it felt strange,

As he looked down he found that the Master Sword was a different color, it was...golden, amd with a red jewel, it was Fused with the Lokomo Sword, And the others.

Link looked back and saw Feirce Deity Link there,

"Who are you?" Demies asked but Both Links nodded and fused together,

Demies nodded, "it doesn't matter who you are, you will die..." Demies Said,

"No..." Link Said

"No?" Demies asked,

"We will not fight...You see I'm not just any recarnation of the Hero...I'm the hero of worlds..." he said as Link and all the other incarnation of Link were seen,

"You will not win." He Said, Demies laughed

"And why is that?"

"Because I'm not battling I'm battling a monster that will destroy the entirely of the universe if you don't join me." Link the Hero of Worlds Said,

Demies went decided to think. And brought a hand up to his head

He snapped a look up to see Link Charging and yelleing

Demies went to raise his sword to parry but Link jumped past Demies and hit a Void form over his shoulder,

"**Damn it!"** Void cursed as the form died.

"What was that?" Demies asked as Link sheathed the sword. "That...was the monster we are facing, that was Void, he is far more powerful than all 3 of us and the Gods." Link said

"Hmm... Demies thought deeply Nodded

(Eoc)

Cliffhanger yep I'm gonna leave it here next chapter we will see the desison made,

Keep reading -Bankerrtx01


	9. Seige of Hyrule

Legend of Zelda: Hero of Worlds

{Hyrule Warriors}

seige of Hyrule

Princess Zelda stood at the front of the battlefield, armed and ready for battle. As she watched with her advisor Impa. And the best of the Royal Guard, despite this they were outnumbered 10-1 and srounded on all sides, Hyrule Castle was being beseiged,

"Princess we need to get out of here, we won't last for much longer, the Army approaching will wipe us out!" The guard said

However Zelda remained unfazed. "_Impa. Order the Catapults to fire."_ She said shocking the guard,

"Yes your highness," Impa Said as she jumped away, a few minutes later the catapults began firing,

As Impa returned to her side, "_where is the genral Conscript Army?"_ Zelda asked

"Still in the main courtyard awaiting your orders as planned," Impa Said,

"_There numbers fear me we may have to use them sooner than planned."_ Zelda Said

"Hmm that bad?" Impa asked,

"_Send word to the Shieka tribe at once, I have an opportunity for them, there time to strike is now."_ Zelda Said, Impa nodded

Zelda sighed she was trained as a ruler not someone who should be in a battle field but she must not forget she was also the reincarnation of Lady Hylia, the Hyurlan Deity Of War and Peace, she was the one who would stand up if no other shall claim the title, and that was now.

"Royal Guard!" Zelda turned to them all, "today it is here we face Extinction or Salvation!" Zelda roared, as the words extinction or salvation echoed In the army as a chant, "extinction or salvation" "Extinction or Salvation!"

"Nayru what is the probability that this battle will sway to our favor?" Zelda asked

"_Without Link showing up and bringing the calverly your Highness... zero." _

Zelda Sighed, as she raised the sword, as it shined with the glint of the sun,

"ARCHERS FIRE!" Zelda roared, as the archers drew there bows and fired

"_Royal Guard Advance!"_ Zelda Said as the Guard positioned as a shield wall. Around Zelda.

"_We are the main force of this fight, we hold the line until we die." _Zelda Said

"Until all Hyrule falls we obey!" The guardsmen Said

"_For generations your family served the crown with honor not spilling a drop of blood." _Zelda Said

"All for us to Take up the mantle and serve today through War or Peace!" The guards yelled,

"_Do you defend the crown!?"_ Zelda yelled,

"No! WE DEFEND HYULE!" They yelled.

"**And thus you fall with it!" **The commander yelled laughing.

"C-Commander?!" The guardsmen yelled

"_Unwavering Faith Guardsmen..." _ Zelda Said as the Armies of Evil charged,

The black smoke followed the Army, charged as the demonic forces of Void hosting the shells of Gannon's Forces.

The guards waited for the clash as they hit the shield quaked but did not crack, as the swords swung around and cut at the beasts the monsters of Void tried to engulf and capture the Royal Guards to attack Zelda, however Zelda used her powers of the weakens goddess Hylia to make them Impervious to Voids mind control,

As the Void smoke disappeared the Armies prepared to charge as sword against Sword,

"_Get Ready..." _Zelda Said,

As the Armies charged and clashed the Sheer number of troops was too many as The royals Guard was unable to counter the attack, under the sheer mass,

"YOUR HIGHNESS RUN!" The Commander of the Royal Guard Said as he stood up and beheaded one of the goons.

As the commander went to rally the Guard he was impaled by a spear from a ranged goon half way across the field

Zelda growled as she used her Magick to heal the commander, "commander Pull the forces back into the castle we need to regroup." She said The commander nodded and gave the order,

As the forces pulled back they shut the gate, and sealed the door,

"That door will not hold them out for long. And we cannot hold a prolonged siege." He Said.

"_I know..."_ Zelda Said

{Skyward Sword.}

Link the Hero of worlds Travled to Skyworld and found the blacksmith and handed the Magick armor, and the Feirce Deity Mask,

"I need you to give the Armor to run off the Magick of the mask." Link said

The blacksmith. Nodded "I will see what I can do it should be easy give me all the rest of the Armor you want me to add." He Said

As Link handed the other Armors the smith left. As Link used the Ocrena of Time to jump to the future till the Armor was done,

He appered as the Blacksmith handed back the Mask, "here. Good luck..." he said as Link put on the Mask, and transformed to Fercie Deity Link Hero of Worlds. As he drew the Grand-Master Sword, the Sword that held all the power of the previous swords before it, the blade was only able to be wielded by the hero of Worlds, the Hilt was priceless as the pommel was the red Jewel of the Four Sword, the Handle of the Master Sword, the Cross Guard was a fusion of the Lokomo cross guard and Wings, and the centerpiece of the crest was the phantom hourglass,

The blade was looking as if it was a piece of the gods, the blade had a rainbow tint of the Great Fairy Sword. with the Doube Helix of the Feirce Deity Sword engraved on the blade, the blade designe of the Master Sword was still there, in its iconic form.

As the nessessary completes were added Link was now ready to battle Void. He just hoped Zelda Could hold off Void for that long,

"_Link it might be good if we go and join Demies to gain power..." Forera Said_

Link nodded and teleported away to locate Demies

{Hyrule Warriors}

Zelda walked the palace trying to think of a plan, it didn't help that the forces outside kept pounding them with stones as she walked to the throne room Some Royal Guardsmen ran up to her,

"Your highness the Castle is nearly breached on the South end." The guards said.

"_Hmm move the troops back from the walled are not giving in That easily."_ Zelda Said as she headed to her Observatory,

On there Impa stood lookout as she watched the enemy camp.

"_Anything? Are they in position?"_ Zelda asked as Impa handed her the telescope,

"They are my lady, shall I give the order to attack?" Impa asked

Zelda nodded as Impa flashed a mirror to the sun,

On the cliff overlooking the camp a Sheik Warrior watched the castle as they saw the symbol he jumped down, as the warrior snuck into the Camp Zelda watched from the sky glass. Impressed by the technique, as they snuck into the back of the armory and lit it alight causing mass panic before sneaking into the Command tent,

Unfortunately for the Sheik Warrior the Commander was infact there, as he walked out clutching the Sheik Warrior by the neck. Zelda gasped as she saw the commander snap the neck of the Warrior as they fell limp, obviously once the sheik saw the commander he ate the syonoide pill the Neck snap was for show. Zelda growled as she walked off.

"Commander What is that?" A goon asked

"**This vial wrench is something the Kingdom of Hyrule has sent after to kill me...obviously they know they can't win a direct confrontation." **The Void Commander Said

"What are your orders Commander," the goon asked

"**Find a way to open that portal...we need those reinforcement's..." **The Void Commander Said as he stomped off,

At Zelda's castle the Princess get ready for battle, as she gets on her battle gear,

"Princess are you thinking of joining the fight?" Impa asked,

"_I need to Impa. Not only for Hyrule but for the Universe you know that, as the goddess Hylia I cannot let Void's spread increase, we've stopped one portal but I know he's trying to make another." _Zelda Said

"Well do you plan to tell the others?" Impa asked

"_I will have to it will not only be a moral boost to the troops but they will know the desperation we are in..."_ Zelda Said. As she walked off,

In the courtyard of the Castle Zelda addressed all the troops even those who were technically still recruits and even retirees.

"_Everyone can I have your attention!" _Zelda Called out to the training fields as the Troops looked up.

"_People...we have come to desperate times, the Kingdom of Hyrule has fallen from its grace, but yet we remain strong, the Enemy is Feirce, but we can overcome them. And the kingdom will prosper..." _Zelda Said

The troops cheered and Impa smiled, however Zelda held up her hand to silence them and for the first time in a while Zelda wasn't speaking Lady Hylia was...

"_This battle will not be easy we will be pushed to our limits, but we will endure, for I will not lie. The fate of the Universe falls on our shoulder's. Our enemy isn't as clear cut as you were lead to believe the Enemy is a entity that wants nothing to do but destroy all of live and reform it in his own image, he is a parasite, and his name equally reflects that._

_Our enemies name is Void. And he cannot be reasoned with... but fear not many despite's have risen to battle Void, and it is up to us to hold the line just as many others have, I know this sounds unreasonable but it is true, we have to hold the line until the Gods give us there blessing, and I will do all in my power to see you make it till the end. As The goddess Hylia I give my word..." _Zelda Said

The Troops took it in and no one reacted for the longest time, there was a pregnant pause, until finally, one troop who was near one of the training Dummies. Spun around and threw himself at the dummie, slashing harder than before, his echoed cried ringing across the court yard.

Soon the others near the dummies followed, others began to spar, until finally the entire camp was training,

Zelda smiled, as she walked off, leaving the troops to train,

Zelda was suprised that after 5 straight Days the troops didn't stop the round the clock training, infact they would go on and on working in shifts,

Over a week later, and now it was time, it was now or never,

Zelda sat on her throne, as Impa ran in, "goddesses Hylia we have an emergency! Void is activating another Portal!" Impa Said Zelda stood up,

"_Prepare the troops it apperes this day is our final battle!" _Zelda Said as the two ran out,

In voids camp The Void General laughed as the portal opened and from the other side the Void forms of the flooded Hyrule amd new Hyrule populace, the Twlight populace, Breath of the Wild populace. And so many more.

"**What are our orders...Master?" **The Void combat forms asked as the bowed to the void commander,

"**Simple...kill the goons..." **The Void Commander Said as the Void combat forms ate, the goons as they screamed, and the rest of them routed,

From the castle Zelda and the Royal, Guard watched at the new enemy stood there,

"_Void combat forms..." _Zelda hissed as she pressed her hands together and meditated. "_Nayru hear me...I need you to pass on the strategic Tatics to combat Void forms effective...thank you."_ Zelda Said as she looked up a bright light went In and out of everyone's ear, as they all looked at each other and nodded,

Zelda sighed, and she drew her sword, "reserve Guard, stand the wall and do not come out until you see the signal!" She said

"What signal will it be Lady Hylia?" The Guard asked,

"_Link...the Hero of worlds..."_ Zelda Said, seriously as she headed down to the front gate, "_Impa. When the gate opens a second time you follow with main force." _Zelda Said "Yes Lady Hylia..." Impa Said

"_Lady Hylia I know it is worthless but I must detest, you are the head of the pantheon, and your not at fully power yet, you cannot lead the battle against Void, now it will risk all that we have done." _Nayru Said.

"_Nayru, I understand your fear, but tell me, that one battle we were destined to win, when Link came back, have I done everything correctly to ensure of that outcome?" _Lady Hylia asked,

"_There is only one last thing you need to do...Summon your hero to your call before you head off to battle." _Nayru Said

Lady Hylia nodded. And drew her sword standing before the door, she stepped back, and carved a Triforce into the door, before stabbing the blade Skywards.

"_Fate above, hear thy call, let my echos of the universe reach my Champion and summon him our time of need, AS LADY HYLIA I COMMAND IT!" _Hylia yelled as the call echoed across the planes.

In Voids Camp The Void forms looked up to the castle as Did The commander,

"**So...it seems they plan to do this as the final battle hmm...hehehehe..."** The Void General laughed,

Day Hylia walked out of the castle with the Royal Guard In tow, as the door, shut, Lady Hylia flashed a smile to Impa. Who nodded,

Once the doors shut and were locked, Zelda looked back over to see the first Wave of Void Combat forms charging at there group of 40 Royal Guardsmen, "_Shield wall!"_ Lady Hylia ordered as the troops made a phalanx of Shields, as the Void troops crashed into them they stood there ground,

"THRUST!" The captain of the guard said as from the phalanx swords slid out and jabbed the Combat forms,

"Lady Hylia the Phalanx isn't working against the combat forms!" The Captain of the guard Said

"_Push The Combat forms away from the entrance, in you have to Fight one on one do so but be careful don't get overwhelmed." _Lady Hylia Said,

"ROYAL GUARDSMEN ADVANCE!" The Captain yelled as the entire phalanx took one step forward in sync.

"ADVANCE!" Another step.

"ADVANCE!" And another

Soon they were pushing the Void forms around,

'This doesn't make sense it's almost as if...' Lady Hylia thought "_Nayru Head to the enemy camp be careful but what is Void doing..."_ she said as the Goddess hidden in a fairy form nodded and flew, off,

The Void Commander was watching the battle, as he planned the first wave was distracting them as he grew his numbers and soon he will be able to completely overwhelm them.

As Nayru returned back to her, she told Hylia of her discovery.

'_This is bad.' _Hylia though as she slammed her hands together and froze the Void forms,

"_CHARGE THE CAMP WE NEED TO HIT THEM HARD BEFORE THERE NUMBERS CAN GROW!" _Hylia Said as the Royal Guard charged across the planes.

The Void General sighed he knew the Hyrulians would do something like this, he just didn't expect it this quick,

"**Commander...how many more of the forces are needed to be pulled through?" **The Void General asked,

"**2/3rd of the Army is out of the Flooded timeline, that should give you a sizable task force."** The commander said

"**Alright get the Captain here to lead it the force..."** The General Said,

As the Void Captain came up he looked at the troops and nodded.

"**We will hold the Hyrulians off Sir." **He said. The Void Commander nodded

"**WE ARE VOID!" **The Army of Void combat Forms charged as the two lines clashed,

As the clash hit Hylia could tell She was back on the losing side. '_Damn it I can't give up the moumtume now.' _She thought as she ordered the Main Force inside the castle to join the battle.

In the castle Impa waited and. Finally she got her chance as the gates opened She and the main force she was leading of Hyrule's Army Charged.

As the force joined the Royal Guard of Lady Hylia Impa Jump slammed 10 Void combat forms away with a down slam as she turned to Lady Hylia,

"My lady." She said

Lady Hylia nodded. "Impa give us an opening we got to get rid of that portal." Hylia Said.

"Understood Madam...amd Princess...goodluck..." she said

"Lucks not needed of the gods are with us!" Hylia Said as her Mount appered and Sevral Hyrulian lancers formed up on her as she charged the camp. "Cause the commotion keep them in panic and off me!" Hylian Said, "Understood your Grace!" The lancers Said as she sacked the camp,

The Void Commander walked out to see Lady Hylia standing there, stabbing the void in charge of the gate,

"**Ahh Lady Hylia...how good of you to join us..." **he said,

"The battle is over Void your troops are routed, and the portal is shut down. You have lost..." Hylia Said

"**Hmm lost?...no...I don't think so." ** The Void General Said as the Command tent exploded and the main Portal opened up as Void troops in 3 segments of 10x10 Per row marched onto the plane, Hylia was in shock, so many.

" **you see you destroyed the Portal that leased to Voids stronghold, the one behind me is of the rest of the timelines and there occupation armies!" **The Void General yelled Hylia stepped back.

"**Make...your...move..."** The Void General Said

Lady Hylia jumped on her horse and rode back.

"**General Princess Zelda is getting away shall we follow Her?" **One of the combat forms asked,

"**No...let her go, there is nothing she can do to stop us anyways..."** The Void General Said as he turneed back to the Portal. "**MY ARMY IS COMPLETE!" **

"**And the subjugation...begins..." **the Void General Said

(Zelda's Castle)

Zelda rode onto the courtyard and rolled off thenhorse. "_Report how many casualties?"_ Zelda asked.

"Only a few injured, with the men knowing the tactics to battle Void's combat forms it was nearly a standstill." Impa said, Zelda nodded, "_heal the troops quickly, we are going to have a long war ahead, of us."_ Zelda Said

Impa nodded as they began to heal the troops

{Link}

Link: Hero of Worlds was waiting for all the minor stuff that needed to be done finished, he had the Magick Rings and powerful, he just had to. Find the happy masked Salesmen,

Fortunately he found him .

"Oh hello little boy- oh my not little...I see so what can I do for you?" The happy masked salesmen asked,

"Ah I see, yes yes. I can fuse those masks together please hand them here..." he said as Link gave him all 4 masks. The happy Masked salesmen fused them together. "Presto. You now have all 3 of the powers fused to the Feirce Deity Mask" he said as he leaned down to Links ear

"...now if I were you...I'd hurry up and get back to Zelda if I were you...the fate of the universe is there if you know what I'm saying..." the masked salesmen pulled away from Link, and waved goodby, "we'll see you!" He Said

Link sighed, and teleported away, to see Demies,

( Zelda,)

Lady Hylia cursed, it was time, the actual siege of Hyrule had begun, as Void was marching the army straight to the gate,

"Nayru what is the probability of Link showing up at this point in the battle?" Zelda asked the goddess of Knowledge.

"_Probility dictates that Link will either appere now, or he never will." _Nayru Said

Zelda sighed, "_is there anything I can do?" _She asked

"_No..." _Nayru Said.

Zelda sighed, as she looked up and found her Knights looking at her, with Impa bowing before her,

"Your grace...I must request to speak freely..." she said

"_Of course advisor Impa...speak." _Hylia asked,

"Is...is this battle lost...are we destined to fall to the clutches of Void?" Impa asked,

"_..." _for once Zelda was quite...She could not answer, nor could Nayru, for once the goddess of knowledge failed her,

"I...I cannot say...but I will not give up hope that life will prevail. However in order for that we to fight!" Zelda Said

"Your Guard stands with you your grace." The Captain of the Royal Guard Said Zelda nodded.

"This is the last day. Call out the troops, Impa you will join me in the main force. We will not have any reserve forces, we need every able body out there." Zelda Said, Impa nodded and left.

As Zelda grabbed her weapon and dawned her armor one last time,

She stood outside the castle on her horse, with the mounted knights of Hyrule in the center as Impa held command of the Right flank, the Left was possibly the weakest with the Royal Guards, and a few hundred troops but nothing special If any group was to fall first it would be there Left flank, "_this is how it should be...I know you would like to have a stronger left but trust me."_ Nayru Said.

Over the hill Zelda saw the Void Army amassing Ready to charge as they nodded and headed for the castle,

"_The problem is I do...Alright let's go!" _Hylia Said as she charged the army followed.

The swarms of Void overwhelmed them the second they clashed, climbing over and past the first wall of defenders, all but the Royal Guardsmen who held there lines,

Zelda Swung her Sword and cut off a Void Forms arms, amd impaled the head,

"Lady Hylia we are outnumbered 15-1" one soldier said

"Oh shut up and defend your grace with Honor!" Another Said as they broke off from the flanks and circled around the Void forces and stabbed them from behind,

Zelda rode across the field trying to rally the troops, only for her to be struck off her horse,

The army wavered at that point as they had lost contact with Lady Hylia, as the Royal Guard broke out into Barbarly to get to her Graces body before it was mauled,

With the fall of the Left flank the siege of Hyrule was over, Void had won, as the Void General nodded catapults flung stones at the castle cracking the stones

"_**KA-BOOM!" **_

The Void General looked over to on the Left side of the field was A bright flash of Light followed by a portal... as Feirce Deity Link: The Hero of Worlds, Stood next to Demies the God of Destruction, from Behind Link The ghost's of all the Zeldas of the other timelines he saves flew back into there host, and another bright light shined, as Zelda now Truly Lady Hylia in her Deity Armor of war, Drew her Sword, the Armor was made with the combination of a Short skirt and battle armor,

"_VOID I CALL ON YOU TO HALT YOUR ADVANCE, IN THE NAME OF THE HYRULIAN PATHEON you have lost!" _Lady Hylia Said

"**Foolish girl the battle has just begun DO NOW WAVER CRUSH THEM NOW!" **Void Yelled as the Void Combat forms Charged.

"_Demies see if you can't locate your routed forces..." _Feirce Deity Link Said Demies nodded and Ran off,

Feirce Deity Link charged headlong into battle, and lived up to his name easily with one downward strike killed 30 Void combat forms giving the troops a much needed breathing room.

"_Link...take command of the Left flank, I shall hold this line here, Impa will you get a message out to the rest of the forces?" _ Hylia asked

"Doesn't seem that we need to..." She said as She looked up to find a lone Shiekah Warriors standing over the hill. They expected the Warriors to retreat but found them shocked when insted the Warrior raised there Sword and the cliffface was filled with Shiekah Archers,

"Fire!" The Shiekah yelled as the archers fired off there bows,

Void looked over and growled, when suddenly a Horn was blown as He looked to the opposite cliffface to see a Goron. And when he blasted it again several large boulders rolled down and crashed into Voids line,

"FOR THE QUEEN OF HYRULE!?" A third voice said as a army of Zoro jumped from the Lake behind Hyrule Castle and boosted the numbers of the Hyrulean army, to impressive numbers,

"ARRGHHHH!" A fourth voice from behind Voids camp sounded as he turned to see Demies with the flaming hair, standing his goons again under his command, "_as the god of Destruction I cannot allow you to proceed any further." _He said

"_AND DONT FORGET US!" _ 3 voices sounded as Void looked up and saw the golden Goddesses Din, Forera, And Nayru, In human Form with in fact there own Armies,

"_Give up Void, you have lost." _ Din Said as she stood next to Demies, as the others stood next to there Champions.

"**Hehe...times up..." **the Void General Said as he snapped his fingers and suddenly the sky around them turned Pitch black And purple, as everyone watched shocked,

Void had done the impossible he send the entire Timeline out into Voids Domain, Void now had all the Timelines at his desposel, Void had Won...

Link growled he would not accept defeat this easily he could never,

"**Aww poor Link, how does it feel to actually fail...hehe tell you what...if you want to battle me meet me in Clocktown...hehe." **Void Said as he teleported his forces away,

"_Damn it."_ Zelda cursed.

"Well this is bad." Impa said

"_Bad Oh Impa this is worse than bad." _Feirce Deity Link Said,

"_I must concur, Void as I am lead to believe has possion of Majoras Mask and thus complete control of this reality am I correct?"_ Demies asked

"_Majora has no power over the outside Deity's so as such, neither Demies, Link, Hylia, Din, Forera or I are in danger."_ Nayru Said

"_Neither will our armies if they share apart of our Essence with them..." _FD_-_Link Said

"_What are you planning?" _Demies asked

"_Yea now are we to give up our Essence to over 10,000 people?" _ Din asked

"_Simple...we give them Faith to believe In us..." _Feirce Deity Link Said,

"_Hm that might work, I mean Hylia has already shaired her godly powers, Link I'm sure your powers were shown off greatly, so we just need Demies and his troops." _Nayru saod

"_My troops already know I'm a god of Destruction they have faith in me." _ Demies Said

"_Alright so that just leaves the Zora's, Gorons, Deku's, and the Shiekah tribes to tell, _

"_The Deku tree was burned down by Void they were the first to revolt and fail. That's why the other races only waited until now to join."_ Nayru Said Link nodded,

"_That can work if we hold a large meeting." _Link Said

"But the numbers that large that will only be good in-."

"_The great hall..." _Hylia Said

"_We will make it work." _She said,

As the game plan was set, it was time to take the fight to void,

(Eoc)

A/n and with that the start of the finalie has come, small epic but that's only because I cut out all the unnecessary stuff such as the adventuring and side quests. But next time, the final battle with void and the new patheon, keep reading- Bankerrtx01


	10. Seige of Termina The new Hyrule

Legend of Zelda: Hero of worlds,

{Majora Mask...(Void Realm [Clocktown])}

Clocktown the Bombers were in there hideout planning there next attack on Void,

Ok here's the plan, we've gotten most of our group back together, but we need a strong blow, to them." Jim the leader of the bombers said,

"What about The cidadeal?" One of them asked,

"Sorry but we can't Void is up there and we need a way for Link to get up there and beat Void," Jim Said.

"Ok that works...but how are we are only going to be able to hold this city For so long." Skull Kid Said

"It doesn't matter how long we just have to hold it out until Link gets back here..." Jim Said,

"Guys urgent, Void's Army is returning." One of the bomber's said.

"Which gate?" Jim asked,

"Umm...shit it's north gate!" The guy said

"Crap is that the side set up for the attack?" Kafei asked

"Yea, once that goes off 1/3 of the Army will be whipped out and Void will have no choice but to hunt us down..." Jim Said

"I will try to disable to bombs..." Skull Kid Said as he ran out of Bomber HQ under Central Clocktown before Jim and Kafei could stop him,

"Damnit...everyone get in your battle gear, and Kafei, put the letters where they will be found and not stolen,

"Damn it if only Skull Kid didnt run off he would've been able to get them to the Deku Tree."Another bomber said

"Doesn't matter I doubt Link would like to see the hell its become, Kafei best head to where the Ranch that held Epona, and with all the other bases send Link there, Understood. If we fall Link must know of The ranch and it's importants, it's the only chance we have to defeat Void," Jim Said

'Come on Skull Kid, your the only chance to completely save the bombers before Void takes over.' Jim thought

As Kafei climbed out of the tunnel of the Central HQ And into the tunnel to the observatory,

As he climbed out of the Observatory he looked back and shut the way. 'I don't think I'm coming back but If im not I don't want Void sneaking back into Clocktown and finding our bases." Kafei Said as he ran off to the farm.

Skull kid crawled around on the ground trying to get to the bombs quick to disarm them,

'Come on come on.' Skull Kid thought as he crawled faster as he reached the first bomb,

He looked and found himself in the middle of the bombs...and they were all about to blow up.

'Oh son of a bit-.' Skull Kid thought.

In northern Clocktown the Void army entered

The commander turned around to address the group, "**alright everyone back to training, its no surprise we will be attacked within-." **The Void Commander was cut off as the explosion went off, and a large Chunk Of the ground, as the blast cleared nearly all of the Army had been whipped out say the command staff.

{Hyrule Warriors}

Princess Zelda Also know as Lady Hylia: Goddess of War and Peace. Was with the rest of the Gods of Hyrule now, Including Feirce Deity Link: Hero of Worlds: God of Justice,

Demies Gods of Destruction, and, the 3 minor Deity's Din, Goddess of power, Forera Goddess of Courage and Nayru goddess of Wisdom,

The patheon of 6 deities amd there Armies would finally be enough to stop Void...hopefully.

But now they needed a game plan, against Void.

Surprisingly it was Link with the game plan.

"_Alright assuming that 1Void is still in the World of Termina we will have a hard time ruling him out no matter what we do, seeing as he has control of Majoras Mask, the one dangerous reality changing object, we cannot march into Termina by the sheer volume of forces Void controls, we will have to be sneaky." _Link said

"_I think you know Link that the entire Patheon supports you as Ruling as Head god, so we will follow you to death." _Demies Said, which was shocking seeing as before that Demies was only final goal was to rule all the world.

"_So anyways the we the Gods have assembled the Armies and are safe against Voids attacks," _Nayru Said

"_Yes but even if we are able to not be corrupted we can still lose. We will have to sneak into Clocktown." _Link Said.

"_So what's the plan?" _Din asked

"_The plan, is simple. We first find a way of landing and discover a way for us to get into the city," _Link said

"_Will we be able to get there with our armies?" _Demies asked.

"_We should be Able to." _Link Said

"_Do you know where we will be able to step up?" _Hylia asked

"_Yes Termina is like any other demenion so long as there is one land mark that existed in both worlds you will be able to go there." _Link Said,

After a long meeting, it was decuded that Link would lead the team first and get into the city and break the walls for the rest of the army to come in.

Link looked around at the army, unlike the original plan where each goddess and goddess would be under command of there own army, insted. They have given Link 90% of there own forces only leaving a good portion for them to be as body guard,

However Link didn't plan to have the entire army with him so they could be slaughtered. As he looked around at them.

As such Links plan was to bring with him a small strike force, of 10 men link up with the bombers and then signal the army to follow,

It was dead of night when Link and the strike team came to the portal they would use,

"_You men ready?"_ Link asked as they nodded

Link Drew the GrandMaster Sword amd sliced the air, opening the portal as they stepped throught,

{Termina}

As the strike team exitied the portal they stood on high alert, and looked around as Twlight was approaching,

"Sir...how long have we?" One asked. "_Time passes different in Termina than it does in Hyrule...come on...to the observatory..."_ Link Said as he walked off to the observatory which is what they would use to enter the city,

At the observatory. Link knocked and a call from inside came

"Password..." he asked

"_Term."_ Link said

Link heard the latch unclick as the door opened .

"Get In quickly quickly..." the old man said as the last knight entered and The old man shut the door,

"Is this all your bringing?" He asked

"_No we have more forces approching but I wanna be inside the city before we attack..."_ Link Said

"Unfortunately the city is now completely in control by Void the bombers are on the run, your not gonna be able to use the passages to sneak in, not the full army." He said

"_Then I can lift the gate inside the city, and allow the Army to scale the walls that way."_ Link said

"That's suicide the causality will be in the thousands!" The old man said

"_Well we don't really have a choice, besides the troops know what's going to happen as the battle they will to hold off Voids forces while I battle Void directly myself and then we can go home."_ Feirce Deity Link Hero of Worlds said

"And the troops know of this outcome?" The old man said

"_Yes and they accept it."_ Link nodded,

"Very well head to the Bomber HQ If they haven't been raided already Jimmy should be there he will give you access to the gate you need to lower." The old man said

Link nodded and he and his men headed down into the passageway. As the old man closed the gate,

"Good luck...Hero of Worlds..." the old man sighed before gasping, as he hobbled over to his bed once more, and laid down. For the last time...

As Link reached the Bombers hideout he found Jimmy alive,

"Link oh thank goodness, your alive, listen Void is dangerously close, we have to move or else we are all gonners." Jimmy Said

"_I know Jim listen I have an army outside of the gates all we need to do is open them and I will have an ample distraction to kill Void." _Link Said

Jimmy sighed,

"Alright fuck it I trust you, I have a pathway that leads right to the gateway," jimmy said as he lead link to the Gate house and left link Alone, as he looked, he drew the Master Sword and cut into the gate rope, making it open,

Outside the city the Army saw the signal and charged the city,

(Voids domain)

"**Who opened the gate?" **Void asked

"**We don't know Sir, oh gods it's HYRULE FORCES WERE UNDER-Argh!" **As a Void combat form acting as guards were killed,

As link watched the troops storm in he noticed that there was Epona riding in the middle.

Link looked up to see a fireball being launched right at his position, as Link bailed and jumped down, and landed on Epona as the gate house exploded, keeping the gates perminanty open,

"_ALL UNITS OF HYURLE CHARGE!"_ Link Said as they charged and fanned out to give Link enough room to battle Void,

As Link made his way to the top of the tower, it was only a few Minutes as Demies and Lady Hylia joined him.

"_We ready?"_ Link the Hero of Worlds asked the two, Demies and Lady Hylia nodded as they looked to the moon and travled to the moon,

Landing on the moon, the three were transported to Voids chamber,

**Ahh so you think you can win against me?" **Void asked

"_We don't think..."_ Demies Said

"_We can." _Lady Hylia

"_And we will." _Feirce Deity Link The Hero of Worlds Said as they charged,

Demies flanked left and swung his massive great sword at Void who made a shield out of his body and parried the attack.

As Lady Hylia followed around the edge of the room firing arrows into Void,

As Link stood Toe to Toe with Void keeping him pinned, down,

Void flung Demies back amd went to Shield bash Link but he rolled under the attack amd slached at Void, who screamed, as Demies took Links position and thrusted his Greatsword into Voids chest making him stumble,

"**This is...not...over..." **Void groaned as he disenagrated.

Link panted heavily and sighed. "_Is it just me or was that too easy?" _Link asked

"_Come on let's see how the rest of our forces are holding up..." _Demies Said as he walked away.

Link Walked over to voids remains and picked up the mask he was using for power,

'Hmm...' link thought

(Later)

After The group arrived In Termina they found out Voids forces vanished when there Commander was Slane, as such they returned to Hyrule and began there prousperous rule as the 6 gods of Hyrule etching in a new golden age on the planet, as Link was declared King, with Lady Hylia as the queen and Demies and the other gods as court officials,

Amd everything was at peace...for now, however with the timeline repaired by Void all the many of the worlds came crashing in on eachother. And made a new World that they would call there own.

This was the Start of the World of hyurle the land of the gods,

EoS

**Feirce Deity Link: Hero of Worlds will return in Smash Brothers: Fallout,**

_A/n and that's it part two of the NintenVerse is up now I had planned for Link to go into the smash bros tale when I started this story, however I lost my mood to keep writing Link, as such well you will see the plan I have, _

_So next enstallment will be Smash Brothers, which will actually be a crossover of Pokémon and Legends of Zelda so when you look for the story look under that crossover not Smash Brothers, just a fare warning, _

_Anyways I hope you enjoyed this have a good day Keep reading -Bankerrtx01_


End file.
